


如果有一些东西破碎了

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 15th Century, Alchemy, Knight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 炼金术师Joachim和Hansi、雕塑家Jürgen和罗得岛骑士Oliver的故事。





	1. 序幕——罗得岛复苏

**Author's Note:**

> 炼金术师把黄金的形式或者灵魂隔离开来，使其转入常见金属，这样常见金属就会具有黄金的形式或特征。由此，基本金属的灵魂得到净化，变成十全十美的黄金。
> 
> ——前言

1.

阿塔维罗斯山山脚

伊利索斯倚靠在涌动的流水旁。

石雕的头颅被砍下，断面细腻平滑。河神用左臂撑起上身，左肩因此收紧并略微高耸，他另一只手松弛地搭在缩起的腰间，双腿自然向旁侧屈起，臀部紧绷，肌肉鼓胀。挂在肩头的衣衫褶皱不规则地下垂，柔软自然，有些轻微散乱。他身躯健硕，沉静庄重，既威严又惬意。

大理石做成的流水被染成了红色。

于是来了苍蝇，来了乌鸦，之后还来了蛇。

罗得岛有很多蛇。

 

2.

林佐斯村内的街巷

一间门窗紧闭的黑屋子。球形星盘被打翻在地，齿轮滑脱，太阳和月亮偏离了轨迹。火上的圆底烧瓶盛着快要沸腾的紫色液体。研钵碎了，残缺的玛瑙和各种矿石混在一起。羊皮卷和莎草纸散落一地，有的画着荷鲁斯的眼睛，有的，是蛇在吞自己的身体。

一个男人在昏暗的室内念念有词，伴随着紧张的呼吸和浑浊的咳声，没有人知道他在说什么。

 

3.

方济各会修道院外的荒地

男人向深坑里甩进一铲土，岛上土壤干燥疏松，接近沙尘。他背过身去不愿多看，一双干净整洁的手沉在坑底，正被泥土掩盖。

男人在土堆前放了一块石头，黑色的，透明的。

他想在上面刻一句话，一个日期，一个名字，但到最后，哪怕一个字母都没有留在石块上。

 

4.

士麦那钟楼下

侍卫长给帕夏呈上一封书信，帕夏眉头紧锁，厚重的胡须掩盖了一声叹息。

空中传来白鹳的叫声，斗篷遮住大半张脸的巫师悄然走出钟楼，侍卫长握紧刀柄，帕夏抬起头注视着远去的白鸟，知道它们会一路飞到圣索菲亚大教堂，到金角湾。

 

5.

大公宫殿

骑士站在回廊的十字拱下，拱心石上雕刻着跳跃的鹿，他低头看着地上蓝白色马赛克构成的精巧图案。马尔马拉海峡吹来的风掠过他的剑鞘和外袍，柔软衣物下的锁子甲发出轻微的响动，卫城一片寂静。骑士单膝跪地，手指轻柔地拂过那些明媚的色块，这让他想起想起大海，于是他仿佛能看见博斯普鲁斯海峡中的克拉克帆船舰队和燃烧不息的希腊火。

他闭上眼睛，圣罗曼努斯门前是高大的攻城塔，大炮，火枪，和弓弩。

 

-TBC-


	2. 我不知道我是谁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Natasha St. Pier的Un Ange Frappe à Ma Porte食用~

我睁开了眼睛。

我应该是坐在地上，背靠着砖墙。它非常坚硬，尖角硌着我的背，砖缝挤压着皮肉。我试着举起左手，然后是右手，依次弯曲每一节指节，接着折叠起双腿，感到身体惊人地沉重。我什么都看不见，也不知道自己为什么会出现在一片黑暗中。

我听见咳声，连续的，浑浊的。

这里不止我一个人。

我屏住呼吸。

“醒了？”很轻快很愉悦。

他想干什么？

沉重的脚步声，缓慢，凝滞，越来越近。

我抱紧了自己，尽量贴着那面砖墙，摸索着，地上有很多纸张，摸上去十分粗糙，皱印发出使人厌烦的声音，于是我马上后悔了这次毫无目的的探索，我不该暴露自己的位置。

脚步声停止了，那个人离我很近，他也许蹲了下来，因为我感受到他呼出的温热的空气。

“还记得奥西里斯的故事吗？”依然是那个声音。

我一声不吭，背几乎嵌进砖块中。

这个声音并不陌生，是的，“无与伦比”，也许是我唯一记得的一句话，但我想不起来说话人的面容，也不记得何时何地听到了这句话。

“无与伦比”，为什么他会跟我说这句话，为什么他让我在黑暗中沉睡又苏醒？

“沙漠之神嫉妒他的哥哥丰饶之神，于是杀死了他，分尸了”他的声音有一种奇异的愉悦，欢欣，甚至是得意，带着笑声，而我努力克制住自己的颤抖，“伊西斯找回这些尸块，阿努比斯把他做成了木乃伊，使他复活，后来奥西里斯便留在冥界审判死者的灵魂。”

我不知道他为什么要给我讲这个故事。

一只手搭在我肩上，我想要站起来逃脱，但身体笨拙又僵硬，靠在砖墙难以动弹，有什么抱住了我，那个人衣服里坚硬而尖锐的东西弄疼了我，我推开了他，还是看不清他的脸。

“你不记得了吗？”他抓着我的手，他的手掌非常粗糙，“你教过我，奥西里斯的王冠和其他人都不一样，壁画上的奥西里斯，如果身体被涂成绿色，就说明那是复活后的冥王。”

我不知道什么奥西里斯，冥王，丰饶之神。

“您可能有什么误会。”

听见自己的声音是一种奇妙的体验，仿佛我一直是沉默的。

“不。”他冷淡而坚决地说道，抓紧了我的胳膊。

“不”我深吸了一口气，“我……不记得……不，应该说我……”

我什么都不知道。

我叫什么？我是否有名字？我来自何处？我难道在阴间吗？为什么这个人总问我“还记得吗”？我真的遗忘了吗？我又遗忘了什么？

“不。”他愤怒的声音以一阵咳嗽结束，他病了吗？

“这不公平。”他突然用力摇撼着我的肩膀，我来不及反抗——去扼住他的脖子，如果他有脖子的话——后脑勺就磕在墙上，疼痛产生了一瞬间的晕眩，他这才松手。我咬住牙齿，嘶嘶吸气。

“这不公平。”那个人喃喃自语。

我喘息着。

然而这一切还没有结束。

我什么都看不见，我站直了身子，摸索着身后砖墙上的纹路，冰冷的缝隙，绵密的灰尘，潮湿，阴暗。我闻到了石屑的味道，尽管我不知道石屑是什么，可笑的本能？我还闻到了一种使人不愉快的气味，是燃烧后的余烬吗？是硫磺吗？这究竟是哪里？然后突然感觉到，一个像钉子一样的东西被戳在我手上。

那个人冷冷地说：“折断你，打碎你，你是不是就能想起来了？”

黑暗中的一切都让我窒息。

我抽回了手臂，小心地后退，一步，两步，每一步都踩在那些该死的纸上，为什么这里有这么多纸？

不管他有什么目的，他都疯了。

他跟了上来。

“你怎么能不记得我？”

天呐，我滑倒了，坐在一地碎片上，一些木制的架子被带倒了砸在我腿上。

“你为什么不记得我？”

他越走越近。我拼命摸索着，书，书，石块，碗，复杂的球形仪器，金属零件，一个有着长颈的圆底瓶子，也许是玻璃做的，它很烫，但我无暇顾及。

我高高举起瓶子。

“你知不知道我——”

瓶子在地上炸裂成无数碎块，发出一声巨响，我听见水流的声音。慢慢流淌着，到我脚边，打湿了我的靴子和长袍。

不，我不想知道。

一片寂静。

我被困在架子和碎片中，不敢有所动作，不敢发出声音。

那个人叹了一口气。

“你走吧。”虚脱，无力，绝望，不是我应该关注的情绪。

越来越远的脚步声。

更加浑浊的咳声。

金属的响动，木头和木头的摩擦，门被打开了，我眯起眼睛，那个人站在阴影里，我还是看不见他的脸。

门在我背后重重关上的时候，我才意识到自己过于迫切地逃出黑暗，甚至来不及看清阳光照射下的那个古怪房间的陈设。

为什么街巷里的房子都是雪白的？为什么我看不见一个人却听到喧闹？为什么鹞鹰从我头上飞过、停在我肩头又振翅离去？为什么我这么轻松，又这么沉重？

 

-TBC-


	3. 我是Jürgen

有一些事情我不会忘记：青铜铸模必须预留气孔，避免让卡钳留下无法修饰的测量点，如何平衡大理石的重心。

还有与炼金术师的相遇。

当时我在大公宫殿的后廊闲逛，多利亚式石柱厚重、简洁而坚实，油橄榄深绿而繁密，延伸出墙外的窗台上摆着一尊欧泰米德斯大师绘制的陶罐，我记得上面画的是宴饮欢乐的场景。

我人生中的很多时光都在这里度过，甚至比在美术学院和作坊耗费得更多。我为骑士团的贵族和宾客们塑像，和他们成为朋友，我向他们展示最新的作品然后由他们买下，有的人喜欢圣母领报，有的人喜欢海马，有的人不厌其烦地恳求我一遍又一遍复原失落的太阳神巨像。

事实上，后廊的泉眼旁，高举着手欢快舞动的牧神就是我年轻时的作品，非常还原非常成功的青铜雕塑仿作，头发似乎真的在风中被吹成轻柔的一丝一缕，肌肉结实灵动，转体轻盈自然，愉悦到有些疯狂。

我靠在石柱上，远处牧神骨骼分明的脸庞在阳光下强烈地反射着，即便是最浅的线条都无比清晰。从半痴的潘开始，人们说我是罗得岛最杰出的雕塑家，后来罗得岛换成了拜占庭，再后来换成了整个地中海，我一笑而过。

那时我是否有些出神？

一定是的，因为等我回过神来，青铜牧神被一个穿着猩红色长袍的人挡住了。他背对着我，不知道是从哪里走到泉眼的，仿佛凭空出现。

静立片刻后，他向牧神右侧倒退了几步，我悄声躲在石柱后，只用一只眼睛窥视，咬着下唇，手指无意识地顺着棱摩挲。他只是个穿着奇怪衣服的客人，正在变换视角欣赏潘舞动时扭转的肢体，我想。

当我选择窥视的时候，我是否已经在期待奇迹？

潘的头发在风中飞扬起来。

我甚至没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

潘垂下了他结实的手臂，在阳光下闪闪发亮的青铜手臂，前后摇晃着，接着开始活动他的肩膀，然后是腰腹。可惜他双脚被固定在基座上，不然我真的能见到牧神的舞蹈。

穿猩红色长袍的人仍然背对着我，黑色的头发像油橄榄的枝叶一样繁密。

躲在石柱后的我不是皮格马利翁，也无需爱神的怜悯，但是当自己的作品被赋予生命的一瞬间，如此美丽的生灵真正属于自己时，依然感到了莫大的欢喜，这种欢喜和爱盖过了对未知的恐惧，似乎伸展着躯体的雕塑并不诡异。于是我飘飘然了，于是我随身携带的抹刀和卡钳在口袋中撞在一起，发出清脆的响声。

潘的舞动停止了，他高举着手，脸上挂着半疯的笑容。

那个人转过身来，长袍的前襟上绣着金色的细致的纹路，一条银色的项链垂在胸前，长袍里是白色的丝绸长衫，和略宽的黑色腰带，显得人十分修长。

我站在原地，仿佛误闯了阿兹特克人血腥祭典的探险者，被发现的代价是生取的心脏。

他大步走向我，像猫一样，我听不见脚步声。

他当时的表情是怎样的，惊惶，迟疑还是愤怒？我太慌张了。

“我什么都没看见。”我低着头小声说道。

这是个非常糟糕的开场，自欺欺人，所以我马上改口说：“我不会说出去的。”

我抬起头，对上一双沉静的绿色的眼睛。

“那个……是我的雕塑。”我不习惯这种审视的目光，手在口袋里摸索着掏出卡钳给他看。

他只是点了点头，飞快地打量了一眼我宽大的黑色长袍——黏土昨晚同它亲密接触过——并不打算接过卡钳，笑着说：“所以您是一位艺术家。”

没有任何评判色彩的一句话，声音非常温和，至于浓重的口音，若不是来自东方，就是常年游历在外的旅人。而他的笑容，我无法形容。

松了一口气，不像是来自热衷屠城的部族，于是我也笑了，“那么您呢？”

“我是个弄臣”他眨了眨眼睛，似乎担心我没听懂，补充道：“我负责取悦他人。”后半句的咬字极其清晰，简直有点刻意，像是被要求背下一知半解诗句的演讲学院的小孩子。而这句话，配上他漂亮的脸庞，很难不让人产生误解。

我忍不住笑了起来。

他疑惑地皱了皱眉，抿住嘴唇，然后涨红了脸。

而在他横了我一眼、悄无声息地离开后，我满脑子都是他身上大面积的红色，和无论怎么看都十分可爱的表情。我还不知道他的名字，也不知道自己很快又会见到他。

我喜欢正殿里的圣母画像，用产自科斯岛的马赛克拼贴而成，色彩明艳，使人心情舒畅，欣赏它们好过听骑士团团长冗长的演讲，我完全没注意他在介绍什么。这是一次非正式的聚会，而我只需要在大臣们嘟哝着他们晦涩而且前后矛盾的审美偏好时保持专注。

然后我看见了他。

他不是普通的弄臣，他不是小丑，他介绍了自己的名字，Joachim Löw。然后为他的口音道歉，因为过去的几年里他一直在异国旅行，“忘记了不少蔬菜的名字”，一些人笑了。接着开始讲述他的见闻，提到了许多城市的名字：开罗，耶路撒冷，贝鲁特，卡法，尼西亚，加里波利，士麦那……

“瞧他那身行头，差一顶长长的羽毛帽子，不然就是活脱脱的奥斯曼近卫军长官。”站在一旁的Oliver对我耳语道，我对我值得信赖的骑士朋友笑了，总是有深刻的见解和有趣的评论。

Joachim展示他从埃及带回的阿马尔奈文书的时候，骑士们啧啧称奇。我努力回忆着牧神活过来的短短几分钟里，静立不动的他如何控制着雕塑的行动？不，应该说，当他背对着我的更短的时间里，是用什么复苏了坚硬的青铜？我恐惧着未知和神秘和力量，我又被未知深深吸引着。

过于沉溺遐想的后果就是错过那些精彩的时刻，所以，当整个宫殿被惊叹和掌声环绕，我也只是默默看着站在正殿中央的Joachim，他脸上有一种非常淡然的笑容，窗格的影子印在他的华服上，黑影切割着他的身体。我在人群中注视着他，而他有些失神，胸前项链吊坠上的图案是一只眼睛，那由线条组成的眼睛摇来摇去，光在上面跳跃，仿佛回应着我的目光。

后来Oliver绘声绘色地向我讲述过很多次，炼金术师如何用一块翠绿色的石头，将铅块变成了黄金，我只能尽力想象那样光辉而不可思议的场面，那是我们曾经以为只存在于奥斯曼传说中的法术。虽然对我来说，没有什么比行动自如的雕塑更加不可思议的奇迹了。

“现在他说他能起死回生我都不会怀疑的。”我的骑士朋友如此说道。

“是啊。”他是无所不能的，我想。

后来，理所当然的，罗得岛骑士团团长让我为炼金术师塑像。

我邀请他来我的作坊，而他已经不在意我的大笑。Joachim能长时间静止不动，维持着哪怕是最难保持平衡的姿态，而这只是他诸多神奇能力之一。

“那个眼睛，有什么寓意吗？”我揭开黏土上的湿布。

“这是荷鲁斯之眼，埃及人相信它能驱除邪恶，保佑健康，甚至复活死者。”他看着我在大理石上留下的密密麻麻的测量点，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“再让我看一次。”我指的是被赋予生命的雕塑，Joachim明白。

炼金术师迟疑着没有答应，咧着嘴笑了，转而开始讲透特神和荷鲁斯神的传说。

我很想刻下Joachim的笑脸，但最后，我还是选择了自己最擅长，也最古典的表情：微张的嘴，柔软的唇，迟疑不定的牙齿——茫然，失神，超脱。

 

-TBC-


	4. 人们叫我拉奥孔

被巨蛇缠绕着，一只手扼住毒物贪婪的头颈，身体扭曲着逃开尖牙的威慑，另一只手绝望地伸向天空。脚趾因为痛苦而蜷缩，被紧紧捆住的膝盖周围血管凸显，面容悲痛而枉然。身边的两个年幼的孩子，无力地同巨蛇粗壮的身体挣扎、搏斗，直到窒息。

狂暴，凶残，又无力。

人们叫我拉奥孔，特洛伊城的祭司，警告同胞不要收下藏有希腊士兵的木马，阻碍了奥林匹斯山诸神毁灭特洛伊的计划，于是被两条从海中派出的巨蛇缠绕憋死，连同两个孩子。

可我只是一座雕塑，不会占卜，没有预言的能力，甚至《埃涅阿斯纪》中的这个被众神迫害的可怜凡人的恐怖悲剧，都是我从哈格桑德罗斯和他的两个儿子的交谈中了解到的。

他们是我的创造者。

我被安放在罗得岛美术学院的展览馆，从我被完成那天起，距今已超过一千五百年。除了被迫封存在地下的将近一个世纪的阴冷发霉的岩石上都要被青苔覆盖的时光，我一直在大厅的正中央，高耸的飞扶壁的影子透过玫瑰花窗映在地上，比它们原本的身形更长，更瘦削。

人们总是相信雕塑承载着被塑像者的记忆和故事，甚至连最了解我们的雕刻师也如此认为。可惜我们只是被雕琢的石块，被灌注的青铜。诗人描述神的容貌，雕塑家想象神的血肉，然后他们创造了我们，忘了我们苍白的灵魂明明如此无趣，把我们视作神。

其实，只有经由别人的描述和远处的铜镜，我才知道自己整个面部都同灾厄挣扎着，至于我自己，我不知道痛苦，也不懂得舒适。

“你还会占星吗？”门口传来一个熟悉的声音，来自Klinsmann大师，展览馆里超过半数作品的创造者，希腊古风的承袭人。当然，这是来参观的人对他的评价。

在我被创造的时代，艺术的时尚是给雪白的大理石上色，描绘出眼眸，胡须和飘扬的披风，这些颜料随着时间剥落褪去了，于是后来的人们只会看见一双空洞的眼睛。Klinsmann大师从不为石雕上色，这位金发的天才雕刻师拥有极其娴熟细致的技巧，追求真实，能表现出立体的虹膜和瞳孔，一部分眼球在眼睑遮盖下。他习惯掏空石雕，这样容易搬运。当然，这是我听展览馆的搬运工说的。

和雕刻师一起走进展览馆的人穿着猩红色长袍，除了枢机主教的画像外，我从没见过穿着如此大面积红色的人。

“当然。”那个人笑着说，拉着雕刻师的手来到扶着蜂箱的阿里斯泰俄斯雕像前。阿里斯泰俄斯脸上挂着自然的微笑，我也许是整个展览馆里唯一和欢愉无关的塑像。

所以他是一位真正的祭司，我想，现在的人们还称呼占星师为祭司吗？

“我今天有好运吗？”雕刻师期待地问道。

“是的”，那个人点点头，郑重地说：“您爱的人会给您一个惊喜。”

雕刻师满脸疑惑，一身红衣的祭司凑了上去，亲吻了他。

在阿提诺多罗斯和波利多罗斯用凿刀修饰我手上这条巨蛇的时代，年长者用阅历和学识交换年幼者的美貌和柔顺，许多人谈论“爱者”和“被爱者”之间的感情。我是个从未爱过也未被寄情过的石雕，就连紧贴着我身体的毒物，它的灵魂也沉默不语。拥抱在一起的爱神和普赛克的塑像也不明白爱情的意义，我确信他们只能茫然又孤独地看着对方，以及身上的箭筒和水瓶，回忆金发的雕刻师伴着手摇钻带出的石屑讲述的属于他们原型的传奇。

爱情只存在于活生生的人之间，只有活生生的人，可以用亲吻分享体温和灵魂。

祭司，请允许我这么叫他，一个如此灵验的祭司，离开了他爱人的双唇。他有十分美丽的侧脸，雕刻师也许梦中都能在黏土上划下一道流畅的独一无二的线条。

“我马上就要亲吻另一个人了，而这是你要求的。”

他的笑容很神秘，我突然明白了雕刻师为什么会被他吸引。

黑发红衣的男人环视一周后走到戴欧尼修斯的雕像前，沉溺作乐的酒神交叉着腿站在四季植物中，高举的手上托着一串葡萄，长长的藤蔓一路缠绕他的胳膊直到肘部。表情轻松欣快。

他回过头疼爱地看着雕刻师，像是邀请，而Klinsmann专注又充满期待。

祭司一步跨过那些象征丰收的植物，长袍的下摆遮住了风信子花丛。他左手掏出一颗翠绿色的石头，置于石雕胸前，然后深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，在戴欧尼修斯微张的愉悦的唇上印下一个短暂但无比真诚的吻。

我不知道两个吻有什么不同，都很小心，都很体贴，也许第二个更让他紧张。

祭司退了出去，紧紧握住雕刻师的手。

戴欧尼修斯向右转动了一下脖子。

红衣男人专注地盯着他，而雕刻师睁大了眼睛。超过一千五百年的时间里，我第一次见到这样的场景，究竟是一块美丽石头，还是来自非凡之人的一个吻，能让石块活动起来？我觉得雕刻师有和我一样的疑问。

酒神想要放下他原本高举的手臂，然而动作非常僵硬迟缓，依然是大理石材质的葡萄和藤蔓极大地限制了他的行动。于是他蹲下身来，小心地抚摸着风信子和油橄榄，放松的脸变得更加放松，只不过在他注视着手上的丰硕水果的时候，困惑的神情实在滑稽。显然，他不知道渣酿白兰地的制作流程，更不用说葡萄的种植方法。

就像我说的，雕塑并不承载被塑像者的记忆和故事。同样，远处的赫耳墨斯如果被这奇特的法术焕活，他绝不知道如何奏响手中的里拉琴，也难以适应脚上的小翅膀；而石柱旁的特里同，一旦被黑发男人赋予生命，只能无措地看着自己的鱼尾；另一边，脚踩在歌利亚头颅上的大卫，要是他的卷发在风中变得柔软起来，他能娴熟地挥舞手中的利剑吗？我不这么认为。

雕刻师试着引领他亲手雕琢的戴欧尼修斯走出花丛，他的眼中也有怜爱，我在我的创造者的眼中看到过相同的神采。

我听见Klinsmann的笑声，酒神逐渐变得轻快的脚步声，而那个人站在原地，仅仅是看着他们。

“你想让他也活过来吗？”雕刻师指着我问道，祭司眯起眼睛看着我，目光仿佛能穿过厚重恒久的岩石。

是的，请吧，我无声地咆哮着，没有什么比孤独石雕上的灵魂更想去感受，感受活动的关节，运动的躯体，发出声音的颤抖，感受疼痛，感受爱。

“可我觉得被迫和诸神共处一室的他已经足够痛苦了。”那个人笑着说。

这是非常温柔、富有同情的一句话，对雕刻师意味着善良，对我来说却是多虑造成的残忍。

他的笑声很柔和。

我也想加入其中。

石雕笑起来应该是什么样？像是砂纸的打磨声吗？

自从我被创造以来，唯一的一次，我离奇迹这样近，而奇迹拒绝了我。

 

-TBC-


	5. 我不知道我是谁

我来到一片荒地。

路上没有遇到一个人，在铺满鹅卵石的街道，在中心小广场的喷泉旁，在那些刷成雪白的小房子之间。水池中央的背部相抵的青铜海马，身上有红色的锈迹，突出的嘴像一只笛子，强烈地反射着阳光，好像吹出了尖锐的曲调。

后脑勺依然隐隐作痛。

我不知道笛声应该是柔和还是刺耳的，这些平白生出的念头，非常自然，又令人困惑。

有许多声音，围在我身边却不贴近的蚊虫的嗡鸣，猎狗的狂吠，人们的交流和争吵——“那两只鸭子把猫当成了母亲”，“那个人究竟是怎么死的”，“帕里奥洛格斯”，“苏丹”，“船票”，“马耳他岛”……我听不懂这些只言片语的联系，考虑到我没有见到一个人，这些声音也许只是在我脑中作响，就和那句“无与伦比”一样。

也许我疯了。

刚刚从黑暗与恐惧中逃离的人该感到庆幸吗？

我来到一片荒地，步伐比之前轻快许多，这副身体也不再沉重僵硬。稀疏的草叶朝不同方向杂乱地生长着，啄食草籽的麻雀并不怕人，没有被我惊动。枯死的灌木上停着乌鸦，当我走过它们时，它们用冷淡的目光审视着我，黑色的眼珠下也许藏着智慧和力量。

什么东西在指引着我，远处传来钟声。有这样一块土地，方形的，没有杂草生长，沙土的颜色比四周更深。

我看到一块黑色的石头，近乎透明的，在深浅两色的土地的分界线上。

蹲下身来，小心地触摸着它，似乎被专业工具切割过的极其光滑平整的表面，较窄的侧面则有凸起和凹陷，没有灰尘，它新鲜而且洁净。沙土粘在猩红色的袍子上，但我一点都不介意。这块沉默的石头带给我奢侈的安宁，平复了那些茫然的困惑和痛苦。找寻和回忆折磨着我，被逼迫着自省，比无知和陌生更让我煎熬。

然后我看到一双趿着深棕色凉鞋的脚，灰色的长长的袍子，白色的腰带像一条麻绳，也许它就是一条麻绳，还有那个人的上衣，一开始我以为是过于宽大的翻折下来的衣领，但其实是类似披肩的装饰，同样是灰色的。

我抬起头，那个人张大了嘴。

我扼住了手腕。

他要尖叫吗？这个我在阳光下遇到的第一个人，他会对我尖叫吗？会给我讲意义不明的故事吗？会把我推在墙上质问我吗？

但他只是和我一样蹲下身，他有一张圆脸，很短的金发，潮湿的蓝色的眼睛，干燥的开始脱皮的嘴唇，唇下有一块显然是故意为之的胡须，深色的，短且浓密，修成了细长的条状，像是他下巴上的一块刺青。

他的嘴唇颤抖着，但还是尽量平静地说道：“我是方济各会修士，Hansi Flick，有什么我能帮助您的吗？”

他轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，他的声音非常柔和，偶尔闪现着惊惶的面容如此富于同情，比那沉默的石块带给我更多更长久的安宁。

我低头盯着沙土上的脚印，身体颤抖着，语无伦次，“我……醒来时在一片黑暗中，有一个人，说我怎么什么都不记得了，打碎了一个瓶子，逃了出来……”他脸上交替出现了失望和欣喜，蓝色的眼睛依旧是潮湿的，把手覆在我因为过于用力而突出的骨节上，示意我继续说下去，他的手掌很温暖，于是我深吸了一口气，“我的确……什么都想不起来，然后我来到了这里，就像是……被这块石头吸引着……这很痛苦”

他点点头，露出一个充满理解的微笑，“没事的，没事的，不用非得……您知道的。”

我不知道他省略的话语，但这不妨碍我信任他。

“您知道奥西里斯是谁吗？”我问道，也许是我对那团黑暗唯一的兴趣。

修士狡黠地笑了，“他是世界边缘之王。”

他握住我的手，小心地掰开我紧扣的手指，专注地看着我的手掌——它们现在很放松，摊开朝上。修理得很短的指甲轻轻擦过我的指腹，修士突然眉头紧锁。

“您在这儿不安全，我们该换个地方把故事讲完”他把我从地上拉了起来，指了指我的衣服，而我十分困惑，“您还记得……不，对不起，不过我该如何称呼您呢？”

他是如此体贴，如此细致，如此温暖。

于是我苦笑着说：“也许您可以帮我取个名字？”

 

-TBC-


	6. 我被称作黑书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和拉奥孔部分一样，旁观者的作用是介绍设定。

人们叫我黑书。

但我的封皮并不是黑色的——深绿色的皮革上印着一个金色的环，环上有一个简笔画的王冠。“黑书”是一个看似宽泛但一点就通的暗号，仅流传在炼金术师之间。“黑书”也不是我唯一的名字，那些从未见过我的人，会把我称作万能密法、邪恶典籍、永生之书。

亲爱的读者，如果您对炼金术有起码的了解，您看到了封皮上这个戴着王冠的环，您马上就会明白了，这是特指十全十美的黄金的符号。

而我，一本没有任何字母的书，装订着绘有鲜艳图画的羊皮纸的书。是的，炼金术师在我的指导下创造出哲人石，那是具有强大力量的石头，点石成金只是它的用途之一。

亲爱的读者，如果您翻开我的封皮，您看到的第一幅画面会是这样的图景：飞翔至太阳身旁的凤凰，盘旋在月亮阴影下的鹞鹰，和站在它们之间的抱着细长水瓶的修士。这可不是猎奇的故事。太阳和凤凰象征着硫磺，月亮和飞鹰则代表着水银，而修士是哲人石的体现。

哲人石的基础原料是硫磺和水银，这套暗语体系则有无穷变幻的表现手法，日月之外，也可以是国王皇后，林中漫步的雄狮和雌狮，河畔相遇的尊贵的金鹿和神秘的独角兽，拉神的帆船，孔斯的绷带。

当您，也许有些困惑地，继续翻动书页，我会感受到您手指的温度和您居所的湿润亦或干燥。同时我会感受到尼罗河三角洲的烈日和热风，伊斯坦布尔市集的热闹，以及萨摩斯岛上橄榄树下的阴凉、乌佐酒的绵长果香……不同时代的人在相隔许久的年份里翻阅着我，和我的复本。意识随着新的摹本去往未知的世界，欢愉的冒险有时伴随着破损与焚毁的痛苦，而我同时体验着这一切。

书籍是超越了时间和空间的存在，只要不是被全数销毁，只要留有载体，哪怕只是一部，就能汇集所有的过往的感触。

这是真正的不朽，哲人石也无法实现的永恒。可惜最强大的炼金术师也不懂得其中的奥妙，或许肉身和纸张终归是不同的。

继续向后翻，然后您会看见，骑士斩杀了一头恶龙，那怪兽身上覆盖着铠甲般的四色鳞片，涌血的伤口上腾起一团黑色的烟雾。是啦，那鳞片象征着在高温中彼此熔合的铜铁铅锡四种基本金属，骑士是使之蜕变的硫，黑烟是您会得到的一团黑色物质。

您被这些图画的寓意吸引了吗？您还觉得这只是奇幻恐怖的故事吗？您是个聪明人，您懂得这样的法术，必须经由如此模糊的密码传播才不致招来祸患。

下一面，烟雾散去，黑狼和白狼在草地上互相撕咬，白狼杀死了它的对手，吞噬了失败的挑战者，就像肉体与灵魂融为一体。它变成一只飞翔的白色大鸟。这野蛮动物的毛色是否启发了您呢？没错，它是与黑色物质相化合的水银。

然后您会看到身着黄袍的僧侣在一只巨大的玻璃器皿中轻轻抚摸着白色大鸟，然后它长出了华丽的翎羽，夺目又魅惑。您就会全然明白了，比任何人都更通晓了——引入黄金的灵气，净化白色合金的灵魂，像发酵面团一般，然后在反复的催化和高温中，您就会得到属于您的哲人石，它能为您点石成金，能为您封存魂魄，活化雕塑……

临近结尾时有一幅令人愉快的画面，金色的阳光和复苏的万物，只是不要为那些嬉闹着的鸟兽分散了注意力，您一定要看到，一定不能忽视，那树林中有位戴着朱鹭头冠的神祗。

只有能正确理解那伟大的，伟大的，伟大的魔法之神透特所述的《翠玉录》的炼金术师，那晦涩艰深、早已失传的圣书体的人，才能真正自由无碍地使用哲人石，而不用付出任何代价。

这是来自哲人石的诅咒，也是对秘密法术的保护。

可惜许多人不理解这一点。

亲爱的读者，如今您已经翻到了黑书的最后两张图画，最容易被忽略和误会的警告，其中一张绘有干燥沙地上的数量众多的毒蛇，但在这里它所表现的不是物质的酸碱属性。另一张画着正在吞食自己尾巴的巨龙，在通常的暗语里，它的翅膀代表着容易挥发的物质，而吞食的过程象征着物质的内部转化。然而在这里，在这最后一张羊皮纸上，它的寓意简直是浮于表面的——自我消亡的过程。

亲爱的读者，当您久久注视着这两幅画，您还会看到羊皮纸上的斑斑血迹，而我会听到数声惨叫，来自那些无视警告的炼金术师，有一个人嘶吼着：“这不公平。”

一命换一命，没什么不公平的。

 

-TBC-


	7. 我叫Hansi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Emmanuel Moire的Sans dire un mot食用~

我在埋葬你的荒地上遇到了你。

如果不是因为那块方形沙土没有被破坏或刨掘的痕迹，那么我这个冒牌托钵僧，在看到你的黑发、你的绿眼和丝绸长袍的时候，几乎就要赶回修道院，以头贴着冰冷的石板，献上虔诚的亲吻、颤抖的祷告和迟来的愧疚，并且决定把精神连同生命一并交给万能的天父了。

可惜神迹并不降临此地。

紧张，语无伦次，恐惧，茫然。不，Joachim，你从不会如此弱势。

我只是遇到了一个不知道被哪个疯子造出来的你的复制品，或者更可怕神秘的东西。他十分无助，显然受过刺激。

他不是你，但被悲伤和失落牢牢操控的我，连维持温和的表情都很困难，我无法做到让他就这样独自流浪，陷入更危险的境地。

“也许您可以帮我取个名字？”他苦笑着说。

Joachim，你坚决又果敢，不会让别人替你做出这样重大的决策。

“那么我叫你0”我顿了顿，既然他什么都想不起来——“0意味着初始，回忆有好的也有坏的，忘怀也可能是幸运，一切从现在开始就好了。”

0是虚无，完整，0是两个世界的分界点。

 

半开半闭的大门，地上满是灰尘，进来首先看到的是一幅用色艳丽的表现宴饮场景的木板绘画，正正挂在墙上。占据了一般空间、层叠摆放的陶罐和陶缸，黑色盛具上有橘红色的图案，纤细的线条圈住圆柱形的瓶颈，宽大的瓶肚上是华美的装饰画——仿照埃塞吉亚斯而作的修长精壮的人体，沉稳又庄重。

这屋子里的一切都显得不洁净，事实上，在挪开不起眼角落里的暗门，看到那条通往地下居所的悬梯之前，我相信0会觉得这只是一处破败的无人光顾的陶器店。

用粗壮绳索制成的柔软悬梯对他来说难以凭依，0的四肢不太协调，大幅度的摇晃又十分危险。于是只能我先下去，用体重帮他尽量绷直绳索。我教他要整个身体贴近悬梯，若拉长手臂会更加费力。

 

Joachim，你哪有这样笨拙，你在悬梯上攀缘的动作比山猫更敏捷矫健。而每次你离开悬梯，倏忽轻巧跃下的时候，仿佛满树被狂风席卷而逝的秋叶。

 

0终于下到地面，地下空间的大小和上层相当，简易的厨房连通着配有砖砌火炉的小会客厅，床铺显得很挤，因为剩下的空间，仅仅铺着粗糙的石块，桌上摆满了玻璃器皿和观测仪器——这是理想的秘密居所和实验场地。虽然用来流通空气的四个隐蔽的天窗不足以让地下明亮，但是阳光，也许是炼金术师最不在乎的东西。

我正准备讲完世界边缘之王的故事，但是0率先开口：“谢谢你，Hansi。”

然后他抱住我。

我的身体绷得像一根弦。

0的柔顺和依恋让我不知所措，就仿佛……如果我提出想带他去海峡对岸，或是礼貌而郑重地说“我想切开你的身体看一看你和我的朋友究竟有什么不同，我保证会把你缝好的。”，而他都会毫不犹豫地答应一样。

0到底是经历过什么呀，我想。

 

你独立又沉稳，所以当一个和你一模一样的人这样拥抱着我的时候，陌生、无措和同情关怀之余，我甚至有些恶心。

 

不过我还是轻拍着他的背，想起近日村民们茶余饭后的谈资里相对轻松的一个故事，我已经听过太多遍了——两只小鸭子，还没破壳时母亲就被人抓走炖了汤锅。到了孵化那天，一只家猫碰巧路过，两个小可怜刚看到它就跌跌撞撞地凑了过去想要取暖。据说现在它们整天跟在家猫身后，叫声都和其他鸭子不同，它们一起午睡，有人甚至开玩笑说等它们长大后能像“养母”一样善于捕鼠。

我第一次听说这个故事的时候，更多地在担心家猫的利爪和小鸭子的安全。可等我抱着0，我却突然理解了，它们并不危险，那家猫舍不得伤害它们的。

 

炼金术师是危险的职业，有的人死于掠夺哲人石的凶悍劫匪；有的人被贪婪的恶棍囚禁，胁迫下转制黄金，或是不屈而死；有的人，因为模糊的字迹，错误的配方，亡命于一场再平常不过的试炼；更多的人，被一些极端的教团迫害，被吊死，被推进火焰。

我们熟悉的名字，一个接着一个，像莎草纸一样被轻易地撕碎了。后来我们像谈论吃饭一样谈论死亡，设计着各自的葬礼和墓志铭，“一切从简，什么都别写，但土堆上要有块足够独特的石头。”这是你的回答。

 

我拉着0来到砖砌火炉前，想试着安抚他，为他表演一个简单但效果不错的把戏。药匙盛着铁粉，往火焰里撒去，瞬间火星四射，那些密集的光点带着剧烈燃烧的热力，也点燃了0的视线，他惊叹又着迷。

 

你曾经带我参观神庙残骸中埃赫那顿法老的塑像。

我用手拨开泥版文书上的圣甲虫，试着读出这位阿顿神崇拜者的王衔：“拉的容貌是美丽的，拉是独一无二的。”

当埃赫那顿正坐在石块上的夸张的肥大身体和他头上的蓝色王冠一起摇晃摆动的时候，那细长的眼睛眨了眨，突出的下颚比静止时显得更为可怖。基座颤抖着，藏匿暗处的蝎子仓皇出逃。我清楚地听见心在狂跳。

“太僵硬了，太僵硬了。”你站在一旁，仅仅是冷淡地评价道。

 

相比于钱财，Joachim，你对活化雕塑这个少有人探索的领域有着恒久而炙热的兴趣。或者按照更为禁忌的说法，人造人。

利奥三世延续百年的偶像废除诏令让雕塑艺术陷入空前的危险，即使在这条禁令被推翻数个世纪后，早已尘封或解体的优雅也没有恢复它曾经的繁荣，我们仅能找到的无一不是这样的作品：线条粗略、生硬，缺少微妙的层次变化；头部太小，身体又过于笨重，比例失调；浮雕尽管宏大气派，却缺乏整体观念；勉强堆砌的细节挤在一张不平静的脸上；弧线单调重复的发丝和胡须实在有失质感。

 

而在我们周游最久的奥斯曼帝国，情况更不乐观，栩栩如生的人像在平面的纸张上，却有立体的光影和构想，人们对这种技法恐惧不已，甚至认为它能蛊惑教徒，摧残信仰。传神的真人般的塑像难以在此留存。

“怎么会这么难呢？”你抱怨着，“我只是想要一副躯体，匀称，流畅，平衡，身姿活跃。我想要一张脸，不只是简单的面具，而要能流露出内心的涌动。”

 

后来也许是在圣纪节，我记不太清除了，总之是宣礼塔被点亮的一个夜晚。我们坐在士麦那的茶馆里，身边是热闹拉着家常的布贩和香料商人。你呷一口茶，用志在必得的语气说：“巫师苏莱曼告诉我，罗得岛有位杰出的雕塑家。”

你让我明白活化雕塑是会上瘾的：身为造物主的控制全局的能力，人性深处对生命和灵魂的探寻的欲望，胜过激情的成就感。你永不满足。

 

如今修道院乱作一团，人人惊惶，悲呼预言中那弥天大祸和梦魇般的陷落，而我毫不在意，看着身上这件灰袍也不感到愧疚，就像许多炼金术师一样，这只是我身份的掩饰，并非我的信念。

 

而你，Joachim，你从不隐藏。

 

“他花了一个下午跟我讲米隆和波力克莱塔如何让静止和潜在的动态得以结合，使雕塑和谐又明晰，看似毫无技巧，却充满无数技巧。”尽管这是你为数不多的提起Klinsmann大师的语句，还是看得出你对雕塑家的兴趣甚至大于他的作品，于是我常揶揄你；你在岛上依然穿得像来自东方的近卫军；你以一种高调的不屑于掩饰非凡游历的态度在大公宫殿担当弄臣，并且乐在其中，即使其他拥有哲人石的炼金术师更愿意避世隐居；你不躲藏，危险是你的影子，你甚至当众演示点石成金，实在令我担忧。你坦诚的野心，你整理的厚厚一摞秘密配方，你的红衣，你的眼形护身符，乃至你轻快的步伐和闪烁的目光，现在想来，这一切都预示着你惨烈的结局。

 

入夜，0裹着毯子躺在床上，像婴儿一样尽可能蜷缩着身体，盯着跳动的烛火不敢闭眼。他背对着相对空旷实验场地的浓稠的黑暗，紧攥毛毯的手上骨节突出，甚至微微颤抖。

0礼貌地请求我“能不能让屋子更亮些？”，我想起你总在夜间工作。

那双绿色的眼睛里盛着一个炼金术师少有的惊惧、焦虑和恳切，我的心都快碎了。

 

阿塔维罗斯山尖飘着细雪，凌晨便会融化，无法形成壮观的堆积。平地上温度还算宜人，只是风比夏天时更大。在我的秘密居所里，冷清陶罐小店的地下储藏室，我用烈酒和炸鹰嘴豆泥圆子招待你，调侃你居然能在对美术学院和雕塑作坊的密集拜访中抽出时间眷顾老友，而你只是笑，双颊潮红。

“下一站是哪儿，我的阿尔戈英雄？”你一直在旅行，你从来不会在一个城市连续停留上两个季节，你不属于任何一片土地，气候、语言、书籍和配饰，那些大相径庭的有关美和事物本源的体现，它们以彼此融合的方式，自然地组成了你。

“我不走了，永远留在这儿。”你是如此快乐，窝在舒适柔软的椅垫里，把手枕在脑后大笑着，像是得到金羊毛的伊阿宋。也许比伊阿宋更圆满，我忘记了这个故事的后半段，只顾着会心一笑。

那是我最后一次见到你，完好无损的你。

 

“给我讲个故事吧，Hansi。”0的面容稍稍舒展了，他感激我让他能待在明亮如白昼的室内。

床边陶罐上的埃阿斯和阿喀琉斯把盾牌和头盔放在身后，低头沉迷棋局。

于是我开始讲述一个《伊利亚特》中的故事，关于特洛伊人和希腊军队的一次大战。

 

“……阿喀琉斯因为与阿伽门农不合而不愿出战，希腊军队伤亡惨重，于是他的爱人，帕特罗克洛斯穿上他的黄金战甲假装出战以鼓舞士气，然而被特洛伊王子赫克托耳杀死。阿喀琉斯勃然大怒，重新参战，与赫克托耳决斗。”

你善于讲故事，你是天生的说书人，你能把坐在斯芬克斯巨像上迎接日光的猿猴和游走淤泥中守卫冥府的鲶鱼的传说演绎得妙趣横生，你不放过每一个细节。而我更习惯简单介绍关键情节，很少描述壮丽场面，只配合一定的阐释。

“阿喀琉斯对旁人高傲又冷酷，唯独对帕特罗克洛斯不是这样。”我补充道。

“……后来他为爱人复仇，将特洛伊王子的尸体绑在马车后拖行，出征前他就知道这样凶残的报复和亵渎会引起众神的愤怒，而他的弱点明显又致命，但他还是这么做了。因为这位希腊第一勇士是如此绝望，他轻蔑生，渴望死。”

“……最后阿喀琉斯，就如他自己预料的那样，死于光明之神的暗箭。按照遗愿，骨灰和帕特罗克洛斯的骨灰混合在一起，埋在同一个墓穴里。之后骨灰被迁到黑海的一座小岛，传说他们保佑近岸海域的水手远离暗礁，还有人说在海滩上，见过一对永远相随的游魂。”

0紧紧握着我的手，面容凝重，似乎这个故事让他十分痛苦。

这是你最喜欢的故事，“忠诚又伟大”，我难以理解你眼中的兴奋和神往。现在这种不理解全变成了感伤。

 

我喜欢切东西，把火腿削成可以透光的薄片，把白瓜切成块，把蒜瓣压扁裂开，把鹰嘴豆捣成泥……我喜欢切东西，切东西让我平静。

在我难得放松的下午，0抱膝坐在角落的砖砌火炉旁看着我。

“试试？”我侧身把案台让给他。

如果一定要指出他和你的相似之处，那么就是在厨房里的笨拙：勉强固定住瓜菜的力道，握刀的架势，和不注意收起的手指。

所以当刀刃落在0的手指的时候，我一点不意外。

他没有惊呼，缓缓放下了刀。那条伤口，尽管以不可思议的速度愈合了，没有留下任何印记，但从中渗出了一滴不属于世间生灵的液体。

水银，炼制哲人石最关键的原料，我熟悉它就如同熟悉赫尔墨斯的权杖，魔法之神保佑我不受其毒素侵袭，可我看着0满脸困惑地把手上那闪亮的滚动的珠子捻成数个更小的圆粒，却恐惧得犹如被静静放血的羔羊。

 

0终于安宁入睡，我依然坐在床边，握着他的手，也没有熄灭烛火。一旦他被噩梦惊醒，我希望他能迅速得到宽慰。

0没有睫毛，他裸露在外的半截手臂上也没有体毛。0的眼下不是没有皱痕，但他的脸颊有一种不真实的平滑柔和的质感。他十分苍白，也看不出皮肤纹理。0不用进食，不用喝水。他不出汗，身上没有任何气味。0没有体温，持续接触后才略显温热，筋肉却坚实而富有弹性，于是带给人复杂诡异的触感。他陷入沉睡时，呼吸又轻又慢。应该说沉睡时的0，看起来就是一座雕塑。

 

亲爱的，你究竟是怪物，还是奇迹？

 

-TBC-


	8. 我是Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合Bee Gees的You Win Again食用更佳~

我是来同你道别的，我想，如果我还能活着回来。

走在大公宫殿的回廊上，抬头看着十字拱间的拱心石。这一块上雕刻着跳跃的鹿，下一块上玫瑰旁依着重剑，再下一块还是跳跃的鹿。如果我顺着这熟悉的间隔的图案一路走下去，那么在第二十块拱心石下，延伸出来的窗台上，我会看到一座陶缸。在它的耳上，描绘的图景是大英雄埃阿斯身背其亡友阿喀琉斯。你曾经教我如何鉴赏画中两人的对比——因为负重而艰难站起的埃阿斯圆瞪的眼睛、身上强健的肌肉，和死去的阿喀琉斯一条细线般的眼睛、软绵绵垂下的身体。

剑鞘在急迫的走动中折磨着柔软衣物下的锁子甲。每一座碉堡的阴影下都找不到你。春色未至时，中心喷泉四周的草地近乎荒芜，而我却在一片颓败中看到两个影影倬倬的身形。

我们的故事开始于此地，开始于这样一段话——

 

“是的，您的左手要搭在左膝上，重心要放在作为支撑的左腿上，左肩要自然耸起但不要让肌肉紧张。而您握着剑的右手一定要尽可能用力，您可以稍稍放松右腿。是的，眼睛要看向齐胸高的剑柄。很好，现在上身的右半部分和左腿因为用力而收缩，左半部分和右腿就比较松弛，平衡和谐，也很流畅，让我想起《荷矛者》。”

系紧了皮绳的黑色披风遮住了胸前短袍上以四只白色剪头组成的纹章的两侧，链甲从颈下延伸至每一个指节，甚至包裹着强壮的脚踝。仅仅为视线留出缝隙的铁桶般的头盔和剑鞘一起被收在一旁的空地上，如果戴上它，我就是无坚不摧的战士。

我不是第一次由别人为我塑像，但往常我只需要正坐或静立，而不是像现在这样——被一个似乎以摆弄他人身体为乐的雕刻师提出过于详尽的要求和细节。身为一个骑士，却要轻易对人单膝跪地，表现出宛如命名仪式上的忠诚与臣服。

“脸别太僵硬，骑士先生，我知道您腿很麻，但请稍微再坚持一下。”你站在一团黏土后，它的形状渐渐有了眉目。你——尽管我不愿承认——笑得像个无忧无虑的恶魔，是金色的，毛茸茸的，有着地包天的獠牙和胖胖的小翅膀，很可爱的那种。

Jürgen Klinsmann，被称作全岛第一雕刻师的你，给我留下的最初印象，是自信，快活，和不由分说的掌控全局的能力。

 

“您习惯监工吗，骑士先生？”你笑着问我，然后说我来得真是时候，因为你今天会把青铜溶液注入铸模。

你告诉我这叫“脱蜡法”，你已经往黏土上涂了一层蜂蜡，又加上一层厚而坚硬的外套，所以看不清雕像的形态。而我想到你说起的《荷矛者》，那一边伸长一边收缩的躯体，用力的肩头形成的角度和支撑腿一侧提起的胯骨相呼应。

“我只是想要确保一切万无一失。”我耸了耸肩。

“那是该由一个雕刻师确保的事。”你依然笑着，把长长的铁针打进外壳，穿透蜂蜡，同时为我竖起了一道高墙。

我对着这块阳光下的坚冰，一时语塞。

你承接着熔化的蜂蜡，你把滚烫的液体注入外壳和内模之间的薄薄空隙，你敲开外壳，打磨着那副金属躯体。你轻盈蓬松的金发结成了一张网，越是想挣脱，越是难以逃离。

“您负责保护卫城，骑士先生，如英雄埃阿斯一般。而我负责闲情逸致”你眨了眨眼睛，语气又变得温和而愉快，“我为您颂扬。”

你引我上前，我以为我会在单膝跪地的持剑勇士脸上看到这样的表情——呆板，僵硬，冰冷，严肃。

美对我来说，原本是一种柔和细腻的感受，此刻却像炮火一样震撼，以热力洞穿击碎了我。当我看着我的塑像，和我别无二致的脸庞，如此沉静，但目光热烈。它看着我，就仿佛我在你面前小心隐藏的目光，它看着它的观众，无言地诉说着一个秘密。

“”青铜延展性强且韧性大，像您一样，强壮，英伟。”你笑着说。

我也许就是这样爱上你的。

我是你的崇拜者。

 

——

 

我是来同你道别的，我想，我在你的住处也没有找到你。

 

青铜雕塑完成后，我们成为了朋友，不是“骑士先生和Klinsmann大师”那种朋友，而是“Oliver和Jürgen”这种朋友。

和我知道的所有出名艺术家一样，你身边从来不缺美貌的模特。你能兼顾面部细节和躯体的完美，像折磨我一样折磨他们的身体，以支架、木箱、过多的要求和层出不穷的灵感。有时候，甚至我还在场，他们会和你调情，而你似乎乐在其中，以永远愉快的笑容和轻飘飘的字句回应。

我告诉自己，这是因为你最敬重我，也最信任我，所以你坦诚地展示着你的一切，同时不会对我施以纵情放浪的语言。

我不会嫉妒他们，但我的确嫉妒我的塑像，它感受过你的体温和力量，它能无所顾忌地欣赏你出神时的英俊，它和你互相注视，它得到一些触碰，并非刻板礼节性的。

 

我曾赶到你的家里，催促你，别忘了今天要为财务大臣塑像。你的住处有那么多精致的镀银灯具，更多的炭笔速写。你床上那么乱，盖着一层又一层的毯子。我记得你裸露在外的手臂和肩膀，还有你平静的呼吸，柔软的金发，你沉睡时更像个孩子。我一开始不愿惊扰你，因为我不知道该以什么表情面对你，还有你的床伴，他是你一夜的战神还是享乐之神？

但我还是摇醒了你，像一个见惯了风月的欢场过客，负责让朋友回归现实。我大声笑着，笑得如此夸装而高亢，以至于你也跟着笑了。

我是最令人愉快的朋友。

 

——

 

我是来同你道别的，我想，我在美术学院的展览馆也没有找到你。拉奥孔挣扎着巨蛇的缠绕，和我一样悲恸而绝望。

 

“他去哪儿了？”去年盛夏时的一天，我问Roland Eitel，“他不在作坊，也不在家里。”

你最信任而亲近的石料商人话里带着点揶揄：“Jürgen带着炼金术师去美术学院了。”

我们之间像低地河流一样持久而稳固的关系，和你短暂的激情流火是互不干扰的两个世界。我想你只是需要灵感，一位艺术家，若不是云游各地四处采风，至少需要一个能为他搜集远方传奇的人。你只是被他的神秘能力、言辞话术和轻易解读的晦涩符号吸引了，也许再加上那身异域打扮。你最终还是会花更多的时间和我在一起，我是你最好的听众，向你分享惊心动魄的战地时刻，而你为我解析风格和技法，用偶尔的笑容维持着我灵魂的饱满。

但你的迷恋持续了两个季节。

入冬时你接下一笔生意，对方想要一座石棺，上面要有沉睡的伊利索斯。你让炼金术师当你的模特，而他真的在高台上陷入沉睡。你的“河神”，据说清醒时能长时间保持静立，昏睡时却翻来覆去，频繁转身。他总是在你的作坊里，总是在沉睡，我不禁想要深究，一位弄臣当真能这么清闲，以及他整夜到底在干什么。

身为骑士，我做过的最见不得人的事，就是躲在你作坊的战神巨像后。你没法照着一个活动的人雕凿石块，无奈地笑了，索性拾起炭笔，为他速写。这样的速写，后来在你家里见过许多张，每一张都是炼金术师的睡颜。

Löw闷哼了一声，蜷缩着身体，然后坐起身来看着你，昏沉又迷糊。

“你是我见过的最不称职的模特”你故意严肃地说，“也许我该扣下你今天的工钱。”

炼金术师轻轻笑了，“可我听说，天冷的时候，您会多给一些报酬。”

他敞开了前襟绣着金色纹路的丝绸长袍，垂下胳膊让它轻松滑落，背着手解开那条黑色的宽腰带，做这些事情的时候他一直低着头，然后他摘掉项链放在一旁的腰带上，最后脱下了里面那件白色长衫。半裸的炼金术师跪坐在高台上，手撑在身前，十分慵懒而惬意，他注视着你。

你走了过去。托起他的下颌。在你眼中他千娇百媚。

不要。

你站在他身后，紧紧抱住了他。

不要。

你轻抚他的下巴，你在他耳边低语，而他像亚伯拉罕的祭品一样，头温驯又无力地垂向一侧，暴露着他的肩颈，于是你亲吻着他。

Jürgen，你的吻是如此激烈，仿佛在吞噬炼金术师的生命。

我离开你的作坊，带上门，没有发出一点声音。

我是最善解人意的朋友。

 

——

 

我是来同你道别的，我想，我大概知道你在哪里了。你依然沉浸在悲伤里，我该如何同一个悲伤的人道别呢？

 

在河神石棺完成的当晚，医务大臣邀请我们出席他位于海湾的宅邸的晚宴，那位慷慨的父亲为他即将出嫁的女儿特意从佛罗伦萨订购了一系列细密华丽的独角兽题材的挂毯，带着众人一一欣赏，大家对猎捕场景更为钟情，唯独你停在最后一张挂毯前久久不动。

我好奇地走了过去。

那是被囚禁在石榴树下围栏中的独角兽，修长的脖颈上戴有奢华而沉重的珠宝项圈，身上的伤口还微微渗着血。它坐在千朵繁花中，四肢比野马更矫健灵动，眼神比绵羊更沉静柔顺。

你看着它，你的眼睛像林佐斯海湾一样，是深情的纯粹的蓝色。你看着它，是想起你的独角兽了吗？你的，慵懒地坐在华服中的独角兽。你的，纯净又充满欲望的独角兽。

我突然明白了你们为什么会相互吸引。

Löw的法术不只是简单的点石成金，或是让司空见惯的事物变得稀有而高贵，真正令你着迷的、那些他不会当众展示的，本质上是凭空创造的能力。

Jürgen，你让烂泥般的黏土有了清晰的身姿，你从沉闷四方的石块中找寻英雄的故事。人们请你存留美的时候，而你不放过任何能引起回忆的细节，让脑中模糊的描述和想象变为事实。

我有一柄长剑，与血污为伴。我有坚实的盾牌，抵御长矛的冲刺。我被链甲保护的脚后跟上有马刺，我用它驾驭胯下的畜牲。我有一颗忠诚的心，渴望你哪怕是不经意的一次触碰。我会征战，会搏杀，会简单处理伤口，可我没有创造的能力。

你永远不会爱我。

 

——

 

我是来同你道别的，我想，如果我能活着回来。

炼金术师家的木门大开着，我皱了皱眉，谨慎地挪着步子，一路看到地上的玻璃碎片和散落的纸张，一本绿色封面的羊皮卷被压在支架下，我看到觐见法老的壁画的复制品，还有绘着被木桩洞穿的尸体的图纸。

我打了个寒战。神秘与黑暗从来如影相随。

在屋子中央，你平躺在地上，被红色的矿石围绕，它们像血一样，而你仿佛垂死的受难者。你闭着眼睛，曾经闪耀的金发散乱在地，毫无光泽，胸口不规律地起伏着，颤抖的手指病态地蜷缩，你开始咳嗽，你嘴角淌着血，眼神涣散。

我大步上前，尽可能轻柔地把你抱在怀里，多年来我终于能同你这样亲近，像爱人一样温暖你，抚慰你。这种不合时宜的强烈的幸福冲昏了我的头脑，我甚至来不及惊愕你如此糟糕的状况。

“他不记得我了”你喘着气，目光难以聚焦“Joachim不记得我了。”

我长叹了一口气，“Jürgen，你糊涂了，炼金术师已经死了。”

我想要安抚你，想要触碰你瘦削许多的英俊面庞，然而我的手指将将放在你的脸上，只是稍一用力，那一小片的皮肤就剥落了，形成血肉模糊的一块。

你艰难地摇了摇头，尽量清晰地咬字，血源源不断地顺着你的嘴角流下，染红了你整个脖颈，在我的披风上浸成一个逐渐扩大的暗影，“他只是不记得我了，我不该冲他发火，也不该威胁他的，他会慢慢想起来的，这需要时间。我本应该给他时间的，只是我没有那么多时间了。”

我希望你别说这么多了，同时又希望你尚有力气解释清楚这一切。

你看起来，像是被人从中整个打碎了，你的内脏和骨骼都不在原有的位置上，你的皮肤只是勉强包裹着这团混乱，而毁灭与崩塌近在眼前。

 

别，Jürgen，请别让我成为埃阿斯。

抱着你，却只能驮起你的尸体。

 

-TBC-


	9. 我的名字叫Joachim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然建议配合Un Ange Frappe à Ma Porte食用~

你不知道从哪儿变出一个小木块，在热度还没有随着汗水褪去消散的时候。那是个四四方方半指高的浅色木块，被打磨得很光滑，没有木节。一面画着正坐的人的侧影，涂黑了，紧挨着的一面则用虚线描出一个背影的轮廓。我喜欢听你讲述你的世界，总有古老传说和宗教典故，锻造的诀窍和动作的设计，关于如何让坚硬拙朴的事物表现出柔软的质地，以及，怎样真实保留脸上每一条皱纹的同时依然让一张面孔具有理想世界的美。与你长谈总是益于修养情操，不过有时候，比如现在，我更愿意逗弄你。

“唉哟，老男人又要开始展示他的博学和阅历，等着被人崇拜了。是不是搞艺术的都喜欢在床上聊点阳春白雪，好像之前俗不可耐的活动他们就不享受一样？”我拿腔拿调。

我以为你会从地上的散落衣服里摸出把齿凿之类的锐器，威胁要戳我直到我笑着告饶，或者为一个“都”字大做文章，但你只是眨了眨眼睛，“明明是你比我大。”然后露出像戈尔贡一样龇牙咧嘴的笑容。

我该被你吓到吗？我该装出满脸的懊恼吗？你得意的样子是如此吸引我。

“人们最开始雕刻人像的时候，会先在等人高的石块的四个面上画出这样的轮廓”你把小木块递给我，正面描出人的上半身，椅子的形状和两条腿，表情看不出庄重还是滑稽，“然后沿着线慢慢向里面切割石块，直到正视图和侧视图能彼此衔接。早期的雕刻师追求完美的对称，人像的双脚要紧贴着基座，均匀地分担身体的重量，躯体也不能有任何的弯曲或是转动，脸上当然也没有表情。”

“是的，那会非常僵硬，非常呆板。”我见过图特摩斯三世的立像，双臂和身体挨得很近，之间的石块却没有被剥除干净。就像藏身在我手中木块里的正坐小人，就算被切割剥离出来，双腿必然和座椅难舍难分。这样的雕塑即使被活化也会困于基座或王位，无法动弹。

“不过将近两千年前，我们的祖先找到了改良的方法，审美也有了变化。开始切掉人像周围那些多余的石块，让它更为独立。同时发现，只要稍稍表现出重心的移动和肢体的扭转，生硬的人体就会活起来。再后来，大师会刻出一张茫然或是微笑的脸，那双眼睛也不必永远直视前方，而能自然地打量着世界。然后就——去他的小木块吧！”你把那可怜的木头从我手里抽出来，远远甩到床尾，在毯子上砸出一个柔软的坑，然后爽朗地笑了。笑声像你的金发一样闪耀，刺激又奔放。

“敬伟大的希腊人，敬你。”这苍白的祝酒词实在不值得给人留下印象，尽管我不是故意敷衍。我们都没去拿杯子，有时候亲吻比烈酒更容易沉醉。

你的手顺着我光裸的脊背下移，它们强壮有力，粗糙而温热，我忍不住轻喘，而你看着我笑了。你说：“我甚至不用打草稿，闭着眼睛就能在石块上凿出你腰窝的弧度”你的手停在那对称的凹陷上按压着，眼神欣快，你告诉我那叫维纳斯之眼，“不用参照，一蹴而就，也无需修改。”——你了解我，你有高超的技艺，连同对我身体的熟悉。我曾觉得这句话过于放荡，情到浓时却嫌它还不够滚烫。

 

——

 

屋子正中央的空地上摆着一头体量极大、怒目圆瞪的青铜怪兽，看起来是一头雄狮，不过背上多出一颗山羊的头颅，尾巴则是一条蛇。它沉下肩膀，背部高高拱起，尽力向前伸展着前肢，爪子长度骇人，鬃毛被表现成密集而有层次的火舌般的尖角，微张的嘴无声地咆哮，蓄势待发。背中间的羊头歪向一侧，传说它能口吐蓝焰，那脖颈上肌肉鼓胀、血管凸起，头顶长着一对尖直且长的角，围着一圈一圈的深纹。而悬空的蛇也紧绷着粗长的身体，微吐的信子藏在毒牙的阴翳中，它对准了猎物的方向，每一片鳞片间的紧张蓄积着力量，即将弹射出自己的致命一击。

“本来想试着整体铸造的，但细部很麻烦，那个羊头又太难弄了，只好分成两部分再整合。锻接前我涂了硼砂，能避免加热过度。而且敲打了很久，你看接合处是不是挺光滑平整的？看不出痕迹吧？对了，你要这喀迈拉做什么？”

你的问题一个接着一个，夸奖和取悦你也许是我最擅长的事，“做些研究，我的Klinsmann大师。”你并不喜欢别人这么叫你，但现在你看起来十分受用。

我在你耳边小声说着连Hansi都不确知的计划：“以前做的那些，顶多算是人偶，雕塑的一举一动完全受我意念控制，而且只能维持很短的时间，但最近我知道了可能让它们独立活动的方法。”

你的眼睛里燃起了蓝色的火焰，你和我一样对未知血脉贲张。

我把一厚摞书和桌上的红色矿石推到你面前，而你刚翻开最上面那本的封皮就眉头紧锁，于是我解释道：“画中的血不是真正的血，火也不是真正的火，互相啃噬的蛇是物质彼此融合的象征，尸体通常用来表示煅烧过程。”

我也没有别人想象得那么黑暗。

“瞧瞧谁才是爱卖弄学识的老男人？”你有些挑衅地扬了扬眉毛。

我甚至都没有回击，只是学着巫师苏莱曼——挺慈祥的长者——的样子笑了，指着矿石继续说道：“很长一段时间里，我以为它只是水银的一种稳定而无害的保存方式”我翻出两张图画，半日半月的球体，另一面是一个雌雄同体人倒在地上，肚子上涌血的窟窿里生出一只白鸟，“西方甚至有人觉得它就是哲人石，这我当然不会信。”

“但我找到了一幅画。”

树林中的独角兽遇到了一副空空荡荡却保持着马的姿态挺立在地的战马盔甲，连我都觉得诡异，翻面后看到的画面是穿上了那身盔甲的独角兽，至于原本撑起铠甲的看不见的马，没有人知道它去了哪里。

“独角兽象征水银，与其他动物相遇的场景的含义一般有两种——要么是‘哲人石诞生于硫和水银’，但这没法解释第二张图；要么指的是炼制过程中的‘白化’步骤，即让熔合的金属得到水银的灵气，但我从没见过盔甲的意象。”

“有天晚上，我看着矿石。然后突然想到，硫和水银，两种完全不同的物质融为一体，外表和性状也由此改变。为什么遥远西方的炼金术师会认为这就是哲人石？它神奇的存在是否隐喻着活化雕塑呢？看这幅画里，盔甲象征外壳，独角兽是灵魂。有没有可能，水银不只是象征灵魂，而真的能为一具身体带来些许灵气，甚至改变它的外表？”

我简直无法控制自己的音调，握住你肩膀摇撼了几下，传递着狂喜的震动。

“如果再加上血和肉，也许就能比一个吻承载更多的魂魄。然后我就可以用你的空心雕塑造出自由的智慧的生灵，从动物形态的雕塑开始，比如喀迈拉，它也是不同生命的结合体，活化它一定很有趣。”说完后我长舒了一口气。

你迟疑着点头，似乎困惑和担忧冲淡了喜悦，让我想到我过于谨慎的朋友，但你问出的话和他完全不同，“我不太明白，起决定作用的到底是哲人石，还是一个来自炼金术师的吻？或者这只是你的障眼法？”

“都很重要，哲人石用来引入和封存魂魄，它是所有奇迹与一切力量之源，而这个”我在你嘴角落下一个吻，“用来提供一缕热度和灵魂，让雕像能为我所用。”

你看起来对我的灵魂很满意，因为很快我就无法呼吸了——正如我希望你做的。

“任何人都可以像你一样使用哲人石吗？”

“不”我有些喘不上气，翻出黑书里朱鹭头冠的神祗给你看，“只有能正确解读透特撰写的《翠玉录》的人才可以自由无碍地使用哲人石，否则……”

“那是什么？”

“把它撒在泥土里，它能将泥土从火中隔离，也能让精妙之物从粗物中呈现出来。它能从地面飞升到天空，然后，它还能再降落到地面，积聚上界和下界的所有力量”，我背出其中的句子，你依然听得认真，尽管这古老的音韵对你而言犹如咒语，“由此你将获得全世界最卓绝的荣光，所有的阴暗都将从你身边消散。”

“否则，就要付出代价”我接着说道，“如果对《翠玉录》一无所知，你当然可以把铅块变成黄金，但家里也会失去一些值钱东西，比如羊皮卷《圣经》之类的。”

“这么说它像是个本分守信的典当行老板，也许还能掂量贵重物品的损耗呢。”

“也许吧，你看，金钱换得金钱，可如果擅自活化雕塑，要付出的代价就是死。据说会残喘几日，十分痛苦。”

“这算是诅咒吗？”

“应该说是避免哲人石被滥用的一种保护，想想，要是有人操纵雕塑替他行凶，事成后雕塑回到陈列室，一切如常，没有破绽，没有痕迹。就算有目击者，证人也会被当做疯子。那该多么可怕。惩罚是必要的，对大多数人来说，如果知道要付出生命的代价，就不会以活化雕塑为乐，甚至做些肮脏勾当了。”

“也许不全是为了坏事”你突然十分郑重，我的身体甚至随着你有些激动的话语而战栗，“也许只是想唤出一张逝去的面容，可能对他来说，拯救一个人比自己的生命更重要。”

我从没想过这个问题。比起共赴冥府的悲壮的浪漫，牺牲自己复活他人，然后很快在别人面前死去，把最珍重的人孤单地留在世上，甚至让对方终身愧疚、难以解脱，这过于沉重而残忍了。我不能理解。而且，万一在付出如此惨重代价后，唯一寄托的复活行动失败，这个人的信念又会怎样崩塌？他必然满腹的恨意，灵魂也无法安息。

 

——

 

临走前你揉了揉我的刘海，眼神像你第一次带我去美术学院一样充满期待，“为我占星吧。”

这是属于我们的游戏，并不需要星盘的运行和精确的测算。

我握住你的手，故作高深：“明天爱您的人会给您一个惊喜。”

今晚的实验会产生大量毒素，对你来说极为危险，我不会让你遭受这些。今晚我要面对的是喀迈拉，它很美丽，很难抚慰，也很难被驯服。但是明天你来看我的时候，这即将被灌入水银、饮下我血液的青铜怪兽就会像家猫一样温驯了。

 

——

 

“嘿，大家伙。”我伸手在喀迈拉眼前晃了晃，它原本铁黑的虹膜现在变成了富有光泽的透亮的黄褐色，映出我扭曲拉长的五指。

水银和鲜血效果惊人。喀迈拉的身体仿佛瞬间被均匀地涂上一层沙色的颜料，鬃毛则被染成深褐色，柔软蓬松了一倍，也许是我的错觉。山羊和蛇的部分依然是黑色，但质感出现了变化，不再强烈地反光，接近丝绒，却看不出毛发的纤维。它目光逐渐聚焦，肋骨快速地起伏着，看起来的确像是个活物了！

喀迈拉收起了前腿，动作十分僵直而笨拙，几乎是倒退着重重摔在地上，惊恐地环视着屋内的陈设，和我。然后发出一声凄厉的尖叫。

“别那么紧张，放松些，你可是喀迈拉啊。”这富有威慑的外表下融合着我的灵魂，不论是作为传说中的怪兽还是作为炼金术师，它都不该如此慌张。

但喀迈拉依然没有平复，雄狮试着控制那结实的后腿，想用爪子去够背部中间的羊头，又困惑地去拨那条黑蛇，似乎这不寻常的身体带给它痛苦。蛇灵巧地爬在身后，拉成一条直线，那是爪子无法波及的地方。山羊嗤嗤呼气，粗壮的脖颈拼命倒向另一侧躲避着攻击。原本平滑自然的接合处现在因为“毛色”而界限分明，于是这身体简直像在朝不同方向撕扯着企图脱离。

我心狂跳。这喀迈拉雕塑甚至不熟悉它的身体。

狮身双头蛇尾的怪物突然停下可怖的挣扎，它定定地看着我，拱起脊背，开始低吼。

我咽了一口唾沫。

门栓已经上好。

屋子里并没有可用来搏杀的武器。

罗得岛，二月，深夜，我的人生第一次完全失去了控制。

 

——

 

喀迈拉冲向我，动作比才苏醒时少了些僵硬，肉掌拍在地上发出巨响。

我调整着呼吸的节奏，站在原地，努力不让自己发抖，我算着那愤怒咆哮的怪兽的鼻尖和我之间的距离，三步，两步，一步。

在它爪子即将踏在我腿上刺穿皮肤筋膜的一刻，我突然向左侧跨出一大步，喀迈拉还不及转向回头，我便握住那长而直的羊角，借着羊头迅速扭转的力度搭上整个身体的重量，在空中剪开双腿，最后稳稳跨坐在它背上，同时挚住了一对羊角，牢牢操控在手左右摇晃，这颗多余的头颅的晕眩必然影响它四肢的活动，喀迈拉的奔袭和无目的的冲击变得跌跌撞撞，打着转破坏了我珍爱的球形星盘和玛瑙研钵。在这个位置上，能躲开血盆大口，马鞭一样被甩在身后的蛇也无力攻击我，喀迈拉身体的各部分配合并不默契，我轻轻踢了踢它肚子，只是为了警示它再次抬起在体侧乱抓一通的后爪，但换来了近乎疯狂的咆哮，它支起上身又骤然下沉，要把我整个人摔下来。

内脏在我体内调换位置，我几乎要把胃都吐出来，也握不紧羊角，察觉到这点喀迈拉猛然加速，朝床尾的砖墙跑去，重重撞向墙壁的一瞬间，我和这怪物冰冷的身体紧贴在一起，它羊头后仰，尖角刺穿了我毫无防备的手掌。

碎骨和血被带出，挂在羊角层叠的圈纹间。

在我还不敢相信那声惨叫居然是从我体内穿透而出的时候，得逞的喀迈拉毫不费力地把我摔了下来，前爪重重踏上我胸口，把我拖回它的视野，留下五条深而长的血痕，火一样在我胸前灼烧。

喀迈拉后爪按在我腿上限制着那对它微不足道的抵抗，黑蛇接着紧紧缠了上来，这条腿很快就不是我的了。怪兽的呼吸都是冰冷的，血痕和剧痛一路延伸到腹部，没准我还会看到自己的肠子。

我要死了。

它完全不是我，也没有传说中的猛兽复活时的喜悦和庄重气魄，那凶残的搏杀可能并非出于天性。也许它既是我也是喀迈拉，也许它既不是我也不是喀迈拉——它是个可怜困兽，甚至不知道自己是什么，带着一个畸形的躯体，根本不该来到这世上。

由我创造，就该由我毁灭。

颤抖的手在地上摸索着，触碰到一个坚硬而尖锐的，工具，我那偶尔会丢三落四的爱人留给我的，也许是我一生中最重要的礼物。

一柄六角尖凿。

我开始狂笑，声嘶力竭，喀迈拉狐疑地凑了上来，正要啃噬我的肩胛，就在它视线稍稍偏转的一刹那，残损的手掌用力攥住尖凿，金属贴着伤口带来钻心的痛苦，但我不能错过这唯一的机会——大拇指抵住凿柄，让它的尖端穿过蓬松的鬃毛，颈部的皮肉，直到插进怪兽的喉管。

喀迈拉庞大沉重的身体骤然向后倒去，伤口和尖凿的缝隙间传出尖锐的悲鸣，水银随之流泻而出，它的呼吸变得又快又弱，最后彻底没了动静。

和所有的炼金术师一样，我预想过很多次自己的死亡，那些悲壮的轰轰烈烈的故事总是令我着迷，但是现在，我躺在能淹没哲人石的血泊中，意识到死亡和英雄主义并没有太大关系。热量迅速流失，我觉得很冷，很冷，我开始颤抖。

我已经没有力气痛呼。

彻底的寒冷和停滞前，一些疑惑有了清晰的解释，关于黑书的最后两张画：吞食尾巴的龙，我一直清楚，指的是普通人使用哲人石要付出的代价；至于沙地上那些蛇的意思，现在我明白了——

无法控制的局面。

我很冷，冷甚至大过了疼痛。

血还在不断离开这具破损的身体。

在血幕彻底落下、遮住视野之前，我终于还是想到了一些温暖的回忆：冬天还没有来临的时候，在你的作坊，Jürgen，你掀开石雕上的罩布，我看到一个坐在地上的“我”。石雕手臂放松地下垂，尽管肢体不是裸露在外，但透过轻微散乱的衣物和自然生动的褶皱，依然看得出他是盘腿而坐。他上身稍稍侧歪，偏着头，微张开嘴，仿佛在凝神欣赏一段悠扬的旋律，又像是沉浸于理想国推演因果的哲学家。这本是十分随意的姿态，在你的修饰下却无损尊严。

Jürgen，那时你看着他，然后转过头笑着对我说——

“无与伦比。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那什么因为下一章正文就完结了，在这里稍微解释一下哈，我吧对炼金术最初的认识，是还小的时候翻了翻《尼古拉的遗嘱》。这本书，怎么说呢，如果列一个“噱头大过其实”的不要脸排行榜，它肯定能进前20。但就是通过这本书，我大致知道了《犹太人亚伯拉罕之书》里关于炼金术师的图画笔记的一些常规暗语，比如水银和硫是哲人石的基本原料，血并不是真的指血，蛇也不是现实中的蛇，一切都是转化过程的象征。
> 
> 事实上，以晦涩艰深的符号体系记录的反应过程和魔法元素，是这些早期“化学家”带给后人最神秘而有趣的礼物，比黄金更吸引人。
> 
> 而在这个有哲人石存在的故事里，许多炼金术方面的设定和隐喻我都沿用了比较传统的元素，比如相对浓重的埃及色彩。至于黑书一章中的炼制哲人石的步骤的图画，部分参考了《拉斯布林之书》和《Splendor Solis》(太阳的光辉）里的插图。
> 
> 关于活化雕塑的“初级版”和“进阶版”方法，以及无法正确理解圣书体《翠玉录》就要付出代价云云，都是我自己的极其肤浅狗血的设计，造成炼金术风评被害都是我不对😂
> 
> 在秘密典籍中被画成雌雄同体人或者半日半月的红色矿石，指的是硫化汞(炼金术范畴中是阴阳融合的象征——这真不是我编的哈)，俗称朱砂。在各方面条件都很落后的时代，人们提取水银的方法是直接煅烧硫化汞，收集汞蒸气，冷凝后成为液态水银。
> 
> 这个过程非常危险，如果看不懂《翠玉录》原文，请勿在家尝试🌚(认真)
> 
> 上一章Jürgen受到诅咒后的表现，是基于汞中毒的症状的夸张化处理……
> 
> 所以你们看我也不是张口就来胡编乱造嘛🌚(心虚)


	10. 终章——罗得岛埋葬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Yanni的With An Orchid食用~

身披重甲的Bierhoff站在甲板上望着渐渐远去的港口，天空中乌云密布，浓重的灰黑色仿佛从最初堆积到永远，黯淡了浅浅海峡原本透明澄澈的水体和岛上的高山。巍然而立的卫城塔楼，在一片阴翳里是马赛克拼贴画上最不起眼的小块白色，稍不注意就会脱离视线。

巨大弧形船尾上斜支出去的红白两色旗帜在风力微弱的阴霾中显得晦暗陈旧，像是风干数日的牛内脏一样皱在一起，而神驹性灵般在风中飞驰腾跃的红色幻影，竟然遥远到令骑士无法清晰回忆。白色的泡沫涌起又消弭，向尾鳍两侧散开，留下一道很快便不复存在的轨迹。

“我要去色雷斯了，Jürgen，去君士坦丁堡。”Bierhoff朝着白色塔楼的方向说道，他戴上了那铁通似的头盔，听见自己的声音在金属的壁垒间来回往复。

骑士长叹了一口气，不再执着于折磨疲劳充血的眼睛，转而侧倚在角木上，任目光涣散。本来空无一人的后桅的巨大三角帆下却站着雕刻师，身穿那件极其随意的仅仅是为了避免让内衬沾满黏土石屑的宽大工作服，但这次算得上整洁，金发恢复了曾经的光泽，脸上挂着骑士熟悉的狡黠笑容。

Bierhoff张大了嘴，又很快敛住神色，即使面对的是Jürgen的幻影，他也不愿意被看到自己的失态。不过，无论他现在是什么表情，雕刻师的视线也无法穿透那层坚硬的盔甲。

只有一双暗影下的热烈的眼睛。

Bierhoff想起了那些他们一起度过的盛夏，空闲时常常划着小艇去海湾钓鱼。艳阳下两个衣襟敞开的男人把手遮在额前抵御海面上的强光，胸口和手臂被晒得刺痛发红。他总是无法专心把沙虫或者羽毛穿在钩子上，因为Jürgen劈刀一样把钓竿举过头顶、将钓饵用力投放向远处的动作实在值得欣赏。短暂的等待里，Jürgen习惯说些无关紧要的俏皮话，低低的声音和翻卷的波涛融为一体，他仅有的可怜的专注力被匀给了辨析话语，甚至铃铛响起时都毫无反应。是的，Bierhoff记得，Jürgen扬起了他被拉弯的钓竿，Jürgen收线时爆出了狂放的笑声，就像旗鱼的脊背刺破了水面。

雕刻师无比真实的幻影慢慢走了过来，那张总是轻松愉快的面容上流露出些许柔情，对骑士来说简直是一张与痛苦神情相反的面具，这是不可能的，但雕刻师伸出手放在他的头盔上，轻抚了一下。

Bierhoff的呼吸凝滞了，贴在头盔上的手并不是触碰在他脸上，这身铠甲明明紧紧包裹着他，却像是个僵死的无法动弹的躯体，不能传递任何感知和温暖，而他如同栖居雕塑内的灵魂，只能用目光回应一切。

他颤抖着说道：“我会平安回来。”

Jürgen没有说话，沉默的笑容是唯一的饯别，然后消失不见了。

三角帆突然鼓胀起来。

骑士攥紧了拳头，哭声被压抑在链甲下。

 

Hansi漫步在克拉克帆船宽阔甲板上，突然刮起的大风考验着托钵僧单薄的修士袍和凉鞋，好在也加快了旅程。他身后跟着一个同样身着灰袍的人，戴有十分别致的赤色陶土面具，只露出一双深绿色的眼睛。那件衣服对他来说稍微有些短，露出了脚踝。

高高的艉楼上站着一位骑士，黑色的披风扬起在阴霾消散的空中，肩头不住地耸动，看起来摇摇欲坠。

Hansi回头和同伴简短交代了两句，然后独自走向艉楼。

“一切都还好吗？”他担忧地问道。

Oliver转过身来，来不及擦去泪水，他总是忘记这头盔明明能遮蔽一切外来的出于探寻或是好奇的目光。泪水很快就会变凉，最后在脸上留下讨厌的黏腻的盐分。这冰冷坚硬的外壳既是保护也是威慑，无碍观察他人的同时还能藏住自己的目光和移动的视线。

看不到的东西就会无处不在，永远相随。

Oliver打量着面前人身上的灰色袍服和腰间三绳结的白色圣索，富有同情心的方济各会修道士比自己矮半个头，有和善的圆脸和冷静睿智的双眼，友好、通透而不过分锐利，很自然地使人诉说一些幽深的疑虑和来自无常命运的折磨。

于是他缓缓呼出一口气，以尽量平稳的声音说道：“您知道有一种石头吗？很小一颗，翠绿色的，能把铅块变成黄金。恕我冒昧，修士，我忘了那次表演您应该不在场。”

Hansi从他的话中看到了一副支离破碎的躯体正在努力聚拢爬起，温和地笑了，“请不要道歉，骑士先生，虽然我的确没见过您说的奇妙表演，但我也听说过那非凡的力量，我知道炼金术师管它叫哲人石。”

Oliver确信自己所有的疑惑都能被解答，“最后连哲人石都放进去了，为什么他还不是炼金术师——您知道这句话是什么意思吗？”

Hansi意识到自己与0的身世之谜近在咫尺，但依然慎重地没有暴露自己托钵僧外表下的身份，“我恐怕要问问这是谁在何种情况下说出的话？”

Oliver再次靠在角木上，旗帜鲜活灵动，尾鳍后的白沫的翻腾比之前更为激烈，也留下更为清晰的痕迹，卫城的塔楼在云层缝隙间的阳光下，雪白，遥远，清晰。

“是我倾慕的雕塑家的遗言。”

 

——

 

士麦那茶馆里的说书人开始了一天的营生，作为背景的远山图景的拙劣画作被抚平了褶皱挂在身后，他在火炉前搓着手又喝下喝茶，父子为敌的惨烈战争和有关漫长等待的爱情故事即将上演。辛苦了一个上午的布匹商人和香料小贩聚在这里享受短暂但清闲的午后，混着茶水清香、火烧焦味和少许汗味的时光。

“所以哲人石并不是真的能让人永生？”坐在茶馆最靠里桌前的Hansi换上了深蓝色的毛领外套，面容严肃，低着头切下一块山羊奶酪。

“哲人石只是能把人的灵魂抽离出来，封存在另一个不朽的躯壳里，足够传神的大理石雕像就是很好的载体。黑书里讲得很清楚，不过没有留下详细的操作方法，我也没有听说过成功的例子。”巫师苏莱曼为自己倒满了一杯茶，Hansi记得上一次相会时他还没有穿着能遮住大半张脸的斗篷，也许无论身在何处，所有有关神秘的职业最终都会遭到禁绝，直至消亡。

Hansi凝神，“在人还活着的时候迁移灵魂吗？”

巫师苏莱曼的声音透过厚重的胡须传来，罕见地缺乏把握，“是的，然后就能实现永生，某种意义上的。”

“可惜我不能冒这个险，罗得岛的雕刻师死了，再没有那么好的载体了。至于哲人石，我看它连封存亡者灵魂这一点都做不到，他就是最好的例子”Hansi示意苏莱曼看向门外，“0什么都不记得，0和Löw根本就是完全不同的人，他只有一些最基本的常识，甚至不知道自己是什么。从复活和永生的目的看来，0是彻头彻尾的失败品，不然就是黑书的作者迷惑了我们。”

奥斯曼巫师不动声色地张望了一下，没有说话，只是为Hansi又切下一块奶酪。

Hansi不及道谢，手掌用力摊在桌上，“而且你能相信吗？Klinsmann大师把Löw的石头放进了0的体内。”

苏莱曼闻言再次看向门外，停顿的时间略长，然后请Hansi接着说完。

Hansi语气突然激动起来，“我真是太不小心了。那一晚据说小半个村子的人都听见了喀迈拉的吼声和Löw的惨叫，虽然没人敢亲自勘察一番，但已经有了各种各样的说法。岛上本来就为东方的战事人心惶惶，结果又出了这种事，就算把喀迈拉肢解再运出去埋掉，羊头和蛇尾还好说，可雄狮的身体无论如何也不该出现在那座小岛上。我当时只顾着赶紧处理一切，尽力掩盖活化雕塑一事的存在，避免造成更大也更难以控制的恐慌，还有就是试着安抚雕塑一样怔住、静默无言的雕刻师。葬礼，根本称不上葬礼，比您能想到的最简易的形式还更简陋。之后我赶紧回修道院去，避了几天风头，好在没人怀疑我。我实在太大意了，如果我能记得检查一下，哲人石就不会落在Klinsmann手里，也就不会……唉。”

一个完全不懂得识别象形文字、对各种意象暗语也一知半解的雕刻师，到底是抱有怎样的决心和勇气，决定以死亡换得爱人的重生？当然，Hansi很清楚，这份热忱与他之后的绝望相比，根本不值一提。

苏莱曼这才开口：“0有什么异常吗？”

Hansi想了一会儿才确认巫师所说的异常指的是和其他活化雕塑的不同，皱着眉回道：“杀死炼金术师的那头喀迈拉身上唯一的伤口是插入脖子的一根很长的钉子造成的，水银流了一地。0有次不慎切到手，体内只渗出十分微量的水银，创面几乎瞬间愈合，而不是暴露在外，也没有留下任何痕迹……不过这程度相差太大，也许没什么可比性。”

“所以是极强的自我修复能力？刀枪不入？永生不朽？”

Hansi摇摇头，不知道是否定还是根本不想确定。

他转过身来看向茶馆门外，0安静地站在路边，挑着扁担叫卖钵扎的小贩从他身边吆喝着走过时，裹着白色皮毛长袍的0都会像受惊的白鼬一样紧张又惶恐，而这种格格不入的孤独，赋予他一种透着忧愁的独特的美。

当0意识到Hansi的目光时，他突然无比灿烂地笑了。

说书人的故事来到了高潮，茶馆里简直像集市一样喧闹，苏莱曼喝完了杯中的茶水，又为自己出神的朋友加满了，“虽然你说他是失败品，但是他看起来非常完美，也许是我见过的最完美的人造人。”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的具体年份我一直没有写明(大家也不用特别当真😂)，只是在序幕里提到了克拉克帆船、希腊火和攻城塔，由公元前一世纪完成的拉奥孔雕塑说出了“一千五百多年”，再就是Hansi一章提起修道院的灾厄预言，和时代相近的艺术品比如15至16世纪盛行的Mille-fleurs挂毯。不过看到终章的话就应该很清楚了，这一切都被设定在1453年君士坦丁堡陷落之前，事实上君士坦丁堡已经衰落了几百年，到1452年周边地区就纷纷被奥斯曼军队攻陷，变成了一座“固若金汤”的孤城。
> 
> 故事设定发生在罗得岛，主要原因有二：古希腊时期有许多杰出的雕塑家和他们的作品诞生于罗得岛，这个环境不会让Jürgen的天赋和技艺显得太突兀，也便于穿插介绍各种艺术品；罗得岛离奥斯曼帝国的东南角不过18公里，医院骑士团驻守的两百多年间这个小岛数次抵抗来自东方的苏丹的军队，但它又不是真的挨着小亚细亚，君士坦丁堡沦陷前后战火并没有迅速波及至此(被围攻是在1480年，被击溃、不得不转移到马耳他岛已经是16世纪的事了)，所以能有恐慌但总体比较安宁的氛围。
> 
> 骑士觉得倒在一堆红色矿石中的垂死雕塑家像是血泊中的受难者，其实炼金术师被喀迈拉的羊角刺穿的双手也会让人想到在十字架上被钉死的受难者。
> 
> 总的来说这个故事就是听歌和前段时间读希腊艺术史的十分头昏脑热的肤浅产物，还有很多自己觉得挺有趣的感想瞎扯什么的留到后记再絮絮叨叨吧~
> 
> 正文部分完结，感谢一直看到这里的你，敬请期待0和Hansi的番外~


	11. 番外——Imprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Skylar Grey的Haunted食用~

1.

“现在是春天，空中最亮的这颗带点橘黄色的星星是牧夫座α，找到它就能确认春季大三角的位置，然后你会看到室女座α和蓝色的狮子座β，就在尾巴中间的位置上。再顺着看向狮子座的前部，这几颗要是连在一起是不是像把镰刀？镰刀手柄上最亮的这颗是狮子座α，也叫狮子心。试着把室女座α和狮子心连成一条线，差不多就是黄道的位置。”我教你一一辨认星星的名字，记住它们之间的位置关系。春寒料峭，夜空清朗，这座沙漠边缘的古老城市刚刚被珍贵的雨水眷顾，空气中还残留宜人的湿润。

繁星如海。

上一次到访撒马尔罕的观测台时，乌鲁伯格王子还在人世，天文表尚在编纂，他送给炼金术师一件极其精密复杂的美丽仪器，帖木儿帝国的天文学家称其为球形星盘。也许从托勒密的时代开始，很多事物就没有改变，比如人们总是不厌其烦地用天体的运行轨迹预言命运的流转，仿佛观测和推演本身不够有趣神秘一样。我不信这个，我觉得星辰之间错综复杂的关系尚有其规律可循，而混乱的命运并非如此，即使知晓未来也无力倒推改变。Joachim倒是十分擅长，不过与其说他沉迷占卜，不如说他只是懂得讲出旁人想听的词句和潜藏内心的欲望。

“占星的人只是需要一些确信，他们心中早有暗示和期待。”Joachim如此说道，我无比认同。

如今物是人非，这举世无双的巨大象限仪的建造者按照他自己的占星预言被儿子所杀，王子生前把阿不都放逐到远方，依然没有改变最终的结局。占星是没有意义的，一切早有定数。

当地的穆夫提送我一本《新古拉干历数书》，我花大量时间教你记下星表上那上千个定位、月相的变化和不同历法的换算。此地远离金角湾的血腥和动乱，尽管不确定你是否该掌握这些，我依然愿意带你学习，这就是奢侈的安宁与空闲。作为一个懵然来到世上的人造人，你学得很快。在干热风暴重新席卷撒马尔罕的时候，你已经能熟练使用各种观测仪器，指出夏季夜空中明亮硕大的心脏位置上的天蝎座α和左钳尖端的天蝎座β，人马座用力后拉的手臂和即将飞出的箭矢，以它们为参照再找出木星简直轻而易举。

 

雷吉斯坦广场上晾晒的葡萄在烈日下积聚着糖分，淌着鲜红汁液的石榴在完全开裂的边缘，坚忍的苦蒿的叶片也卷曲收缩起来，我确信它会把每一分苦夏的折磨储存在纤维和脉络中，直到它被酿成苦涩的烈酒，转而折磨那些沉湎于它的渴望迷幻的疯子，带给他们远超避之不及的现实的更深刻的痛苦。

比比·哈内姆清真寺里形单影只的白鹳扇动着宽阔的翅膀，从宣礼塔顶翩然而下，落在蓝色的巨大圆顶上。在阳光下它近乎是透明的。

你告诉我推算出的下一次盖德尔夜和夜行登霄的时节，我很高兴，尽管这对我们并没有什么用。你笑了，快步穿过阴凉的拱廊，“Hansi！”喊我去看壁画上的布拉克，它驰骋于蓝色的天幕中，高昂着头，面容肃穆，脚踏云团，尾巴上点缀着七彩的星光。自从炼金术师离去后，我对这种不同动物接合而成的神兽形象总感到畏惧，无论是人头飞马的先知坐骑，还是镇守宫殿的拉玛苏。

不过我还是笑了，“对，骑着布拉克才能在一夜之间往返麦加和耶路撒冷。”

 

2.

 

“想象一下让它变成木头或者玻璃。”我把铅块放在你手里。我需要确知你能否运用那深藏体内的魔法力量，而我又不能给你太明显的暗示，明显到让你追问不停。

你满脸狐疑地抓紧了铅块。

我向透特祈祷一场失败。我不希望一无所有的你被剥夺走任何贵重物品，我同样不希望你变得无所不能、沉迷于危险的创造，最终被自己无法控制的作品所杀。

铅块依旧是铅块。

“为什么要这样呢？”你耸了耸肩，把铅块小心地放在地上，接着问道：“难道Hansi光是想想就能把它变成玻璃吗？”

“当然不能”我用笑容让一瞬间的放松变得有据可依，“我只能让铁粉撒出流星。”

我开始欺骗你。

“我喜欢Hansi的流星。”你深绿色的眼睛看起来天真无邪，我记得炼金术师的眼神要高深莫测得多。

你仍然畏惧黑暗，入夜时需要室内亮如白昼。有一次，当你沉睡的时候，我把铅块推到你微微握紧的手边，然后抓住了另一只手。“与任何力量相比，它是最强大的，因为它能超越一切精微之物，进入一切因体之中宇。”《翠玉录》在脑中闪现而过。

我向透特祈祷一场失败。我不希望你被歹人所用。他们只在乎你体内的哲人石，他们会斩断你，解剖你，或者干脆把你当做石头，他们会把你囚禁在一片黑暗中，只让你为他们制造宝藏，而你会在永恒的恐惧中无法解脱。

铅块依旧是铅块。

如果不是因为你仍在沉睡，我真担心这声舒畅快意的喟叹会惊醒你。

我开始爱上“失败”这个词。对炼金术师来说，这简直是不可思议的。

Joachim曾经问过我有没有想好的墓志铭，那时我拿一只破碗盛着快要溢出的金沙，它们夺目的光泽映在托钵僧的灰袍上，仿佛那是件缝有金线的讲究祭服，我故意惋惜地说：“一生贫病交加，穷困潦倒。”然后他放声大笑。

现在不是开这种违心玩笑的时候，如何让你不致坠入深渊才是最现实的考验。我藏起了自己的石头，把黑书埋进土里，没有留下任何标记，我不让你有机会了解布尔日的游吟诗人讲述的传奇，把多明我会黑衣修士的解读和寓言也驱除出你的世界。

我封禁了对未知和探索的欲望，我不从在你面前演示需要哲人石辅助的法术。考虑到我们总是形影不离，也许我就此与赫尔墨斯的权杖作别了。

我认为这是值得的。

 

我们在伊庇鲁斯短暂停留，内陆的干旱与疲乏有时需要海岸的假日来缓和，领主莱昂纳多的头盔后有四散朝外的蓬松羽毛作为装饰，活像是从哪把晚宴扇子上直接揪下来的，十分夸张，你每次提到都忍不住笑。我刮掉了胡子，你很高兴，说这样更适合我。

在离开罗得岛五年后，我看着你，已经不会想到Joachim。

 

3.

 

“你知道这是什么意思吗，Hansi？”你用手擦了擦埃德富神庙的多柱式内殿里被熏黑的墙壁，那是一千年前此地的基督徒摧毁多神教信仰的痕迹。被抹去烟熏的地方露出了花岗岩的本色和上面的铭刻——荷鲁斯为父亲奥西里斯复仇杀死塞特的画面和相应的文字记载。

在沙漠徘徊数日后，覆着毛巾的额头依然滚烫，头发被烤成一堆枯草，眼角发痒，嘴唇爆皮，而那些撒满了孜然又在炭火上烘烤出炉的圆圆馕饼，无疑加快了脱水的进度，上颚即将结束、夹在门牙之间的那条牙龈，充血鼓胀，用舌尖只是轻轻一点，咸腥就弥漫了整个口腔。看到鹰神荷鲁斯巨像、进入前庭之前，我感觉自己和干尸唯一的区别便是我尚能抱怨，这副躯体，不必做任何防腐处理就能在沙海中存留百年。而你除了体温灼人，呼吸加速，看起来倒没什么变化。

你并不是指着画面问我，而是将火把小心地放在那些符号附近，我很直接地说我无法识别。

“Hansi也有不懂的东西。”我听见你的笑声。

我的名字几乎是你每一句话的构成要素，仿佛没有这个名字，句子就不成句子。即使可以用“你”代替的情况下，你依然选择称呼我的名字。这让我觉得，你好像在和一个遥远的人交谈，但你的语气又十分亲密。

“Hansi当然不是什么都会。”

我又一次欺骗了你，我和Joachim都能熟背赫拉波罗的《象形文字集》，那两百多个释义不足以弄清石板上一场战争的详细经过，但读出广为人知的传说以及神和王的名字已经绰绰有余。

亲爱的，我无意隐瞒，我只是担心那永不枯竭的力量，一旦被激活，会带给你怎样的痛苦。我希望你是个平凡人，至少相信自己是平凡的。这就是为什么，当你疑惑我的外表开始变化的时候，我拉着你的手郑重地说：“很多人会随着年龄增长而衰老，有的人会一直是那个样子，这都很正常，别太担心，没什么大不了的。”有的人一日三餐，有的人靠阳光和空气就能存活。同样，生来就没有记忆很正常，记得只言片语也不稀奇。记忆本就是迷人的。

我以为你会失望，以为你被火光照亮的侧脸会流露出短暂的不满——从什么时候开始你对黑暗的恐惧消退了呢——可是你依然在笑，像在士麦那茶馆外一样灿烂，所有的紧张都不复存在，“但我还是很喜欢Hansi。”

我开始担心会失去你。

 

4.

 

从拿波里湾吹来的海风掠过小城巴亚，哈德良皇帝长眠的别墅不见踪影，不是在地震后沉入海底就是破败得只剩不引人注目的断柱和残壁。曾经被古罗马诗人批评为使人过于沉溺纵欲享乐的扇形梯田下的冷水浴池，自从这座度假胜地被外来移民洗劫一空后就荒废至此，池壁上生出裂痕，随时可能坍塌，原本光洁平滑的池底堆积着落叶和无法排出的污水，混杂在一起看不出模样，发出腐臭的气味。和整个城市一样，死了，毫无生机，还酝酿着瘟疫。

傍晚飘起了细雨，我们躲在墨丘利神庙用混凝土筑成的硕大穹顶下，只是那最高处为引入日照特意留出的小洞也带进了雨水，于是我们尽量站在高处，背靠内壁，你挨着神庙中美第奇的维纳斯石雕盘腿坐下，沉默不语，似乎雨声自有其音韵。

你像是一种植物，你比最廉价的花卉更不需要物质上的关照。

我在昏暗的光线和浅浅的积水下试着辨认地面镶嵌画上的图案，这里没有杂乱堆积腐败的落叶，但我只见得一块块疏于照料后黯淡了的色彩，无法拼出完整的结构。

维纳斯微微侧着身，美丽而优雅，体态匀称丰腴，右手抬起在胸口的动作自然随意，但她自我舒张的身体又表现出力量和内在的和谐。这座雕像，非常明了，是伯拉克西特列斯的阿佛洛狄忒的仿作，但和原作一样传达出了温柔的情感。与陶罐的设计不同，分担维纳斯身体重心的是一条绕着她左腿游弋的小海豚，很有创意的石柱，我想。

你靠在石雕腿边睡着了。行将入浴的美神和闭上双眼的你，动静平衡，这画面赏心悦目。

你比情人更值得一颗为你火热的心。

我爱你，对我来说你不是任何人的替代品，我不曾钟情炼金术师。我爱你，因为你毫无保留的忠诚与柔顺，与生俱来的天真和单纯。

我想吻你，你的嘴唇会是冰冷但柔软的，如果我小心地含着你的下唇，它会慢慢变得温热。我想贴着你的脸，呼出一团又一团的空气，你大理石一样平整光滑的脸颊会变得湿润，甚至有水汽凝结。然后我会闭上眼睛，想象你拥有了片刻的潮红。我会告诉你我多么渴望亲近你，然后我会听见你的笑声，温柔又甜蜜。

但我不能这么做，并不是介怀那些对我来说形同虚设的界限——我们属于两个世界，而是因为我在荒地上捡到了你，你像是一只刚破壳的湿漉漉的小鸭子，为黑暗中的争斗瑟瑟发抖，渴望温暖，会本能地追随在光明天地里的每一句体贴而富有同情的话语。然后你看见了我，你无条件地信任我。

依恋不应该成为爱情，对依恋的感动也不应该成为爱情。

一个人怎么能对孩子抱以爱情呢？

我在你身边坐下，轻轻揉了揉你鬓角的发丝。雨已经停了，当空的月亮恰好填补了穹顶的天窗，光柱里悬浮着微尘，也为你漆黑的头发染上了银色的光彩。没有沉默的角鲨不愿在这片夜海中穿行。

 

“Hansi？”

“没事，继续睡吧。”

我爱你。

 

5.

 

“罗得岛骑士团抵御住了这次围攻。”

一位宫廷画师递给我看他最新完成的海战图，要我说那真是死板拙劣至极——塔楼上的骑士和甲板上的奥斯曼士兵都面无表情，身体不成比例，像是单薄矮小的木偶。那门大炮简直就是个随意拼凑的玩具，透过画纸我难以想象弹道中的金属球重如五头牛。海水仅仅被表现成浅蓝色背景上不断重复的深蓝色曲线，没有浪花，没有漩涡。建筑和帆船之间看不出前后，根本就没有画出阴影。最引人注意也最清晰的居然是代表交战双方的两面旗帜。

在阿拉贡王国治下的拿波里，尽管已经有许多来自北方的画家带来更先进的技法，光影对比和立体视角的知识也没有迅速为人接受，所以这样的——人仿佛是被贴在卫城墙壁上——的画尚有人追捧，被称为庄重的史诗图景，可笑。

不过就是这么一幅不能带给人任何感动的画，倒让我想起艉楼上那位忧伤的骑士。他非常高，全副武装，在我看来却像一只在巢边迟疑不定的苍鹭雏鸟，腿已经很长，羽翼还不丰满，随时都会被一阵大风卷入深海。尽管他戴着头盔，使人胆寒，但为双眼留出的空洞似乎有泪水即将流出，也许是我的错觉。

不知道他是否早就葬身于博斯普鲁斯海峡。他的声音很年轻，我推算着他的年龄，将近三十年过去了，如果他平安回到罗得岛，那么大概也无需留在一线。

 

落日的余晖在蛋堡前的海面铺开，也为坚固的沙色堡垒染上了血色，它矗立在那里，永远不会坍塌，但我总觉得把华丽行宫的用途改成闭塞监牢，仅这一点就足以招致灾祸了。堡垒阴影下的海面是漆黑平静的，更远处才恢复了原有的透明闪亮，我站在齐膝的水中，看着那张起伏摇动的面孔。我无意仿效那喀索斯，衰老让一切都不再体面，散着金光的倒影即使五官扭曲也比它的本体更讨人喜欢，只是透过美好的天气和水面，便能透彻地审视自己。

我曾经以为自己和雕塑家仅有的相同之处是金发碧眼，以及爱上了一样的面孔。我和他对待Joachim的态度，对待你的态度，都天差地别。现在我不这么想了，事实就摆在眼前，在与海水融为一体的眸子里——那就是我们都认为，灵魂比载体更重要。

没有被引入黄金灵气的铁块仍旧是铁块，即便被不得道的巫师镀上了明亮的外表，也只是骗人的把戏，不算十全十美的黄金。

没有封入Löw的灵魂的人造人，对雕塑家来说就只是这样一块基本金属。

同样，这么多年我不愿意冒险迁移魂魄，在石雕中信念不灭，除了条件有限和性格使然，更多的在担心几乎是必然的失败，我无法接受一个徒有我外表的人造人，根本不懂如何护佑你，甚至可能撕碎你。

我对你的关切从来不能证明我比雕塑家更体贴或是更有耐心，仅仅因为我没有付出他那么惨重的代价，所以我也没有资格去比较、指责或者索取什么。

太阳低垂，只剩一个金红色的半圆留在海面，仿佛是盛满魔法药水的巨碗倒扣在视线尽头，梦境从中源源不断流出，弥漫了目力所及的全部水体，周身被它浸泡的人也许能获得幸福。

你的依恋从不改变，每一句话都带着我的名字，就连我斑白的头发、松弛的面颊、对严寒潮湿环境愈发严重的敏感和宛如搁浅的巨鲸一样逐渐臃肿僵硬的身体和重浊的呼吸都不惹起你的厌烦。你还是会天真地大笑，更高兴的时候会从背后抱着我——在你改良出体量更便携的象限仪的时候，在你为我指出夜幕中的金星的时候，在我夸奖你的时候。你已经学会了那么多东西，你知道水煮蹄子能制出装订书页的胶水，你推算出下一次日食的来临，你牢记我的叮咛，用冗长的拉丁文单词向别人解释你不同寻常的体温，然后援引严苛的兄弟会戒律避免和他人同桌饮食。你没有多问什么，因为我说“一些不相信奇迹的人会毁灭它。”我知道你能理解这种自我保护的方式，尽管不是以正确的思路。

我们最多只能在一个城市住上五年，在与时光的战争里，只有你不曾败退。

我把我的石头沉入海底。我不再需要它了。

 

6.

 

晨光中的阿玛菲透着温暖的柑橘气息，从第勒尼安海而来的轻风充盈了我枯萎干涩的肺叶。沉重的身体陷在柔软的床垫里也不觉得舒适，只有濒临崩塌的禁锢感。早就无法承受骑行的颠簸，烈日下的海水也让我刺痛，这半个月来甚至无法你的搀扶下稍稍散步。酸痛和迟滞像是驱赶不走的蚊虫，停在脓血和腐肉上，衰颓的折磨是如此漫长而贪婪。

你坐在床尾的椅子上，担忧地看着我。

“想吃个橙子吗，Hansi？”

我摇摇头，甚至没有力气抬起手。食欲，简单，直接，是能活下去的证明，肠胃不适的马儿若还愿意衔起干草，就不会有大碍。食欲，模糊，陌生，不只是因为松动的牙齿，迟缓的消化，一切都指向了死亡。

你满脸愁容，眉毛几乎皱在一起。

死亡，我原本以为会是最难向你解释的生命历程，没想到你轻易理解了它的终结和孤寂。只是，你更愿意把它称作一次长眠。

我听说在伊比利亚半岛，一个热那亚人组建了远征的船队，要去世界尽头的未知大陆寻找财富。亲爱的，你可以随船冒险，标记星辰的高度，为水手指引航向。你也可以在沙漠中搜寻封存在地下的陵寝，用火把照亮让你着迷的故事，你会是最坚韧最不知疲惫的发掘者。有那么多选择摆在你面前，更多的学识等待着被你睿智的灵魂吸取，只要你懂得避开危险，你无止境的人生就会热闹又精彩。你唯一无法选择的也许是死亡本身，我希望你永远不要试图迈向它，除非你觉得绵绵不尽的岁月只带给你痛苦。

你的脸上没有泪水，你没有被赋予哭泣的能力，但谁能说这样一张脸不悲伤呢？

我握紧你的手，你会意地凑近了我，脸上艰难地挤出一个平静的微笑，还是三十六岁时的模样。

“好好睡吧，Hansi。”

这是最后的告别了，我尽力撑开眼睑注视着你，想要记住你的容颜。我活得比绝大多数炼金术师更长久，离去的方式也罕见的安宁，我不知道死亡意味着凄风冷雨的山巅还是温暖和煦的海岸，但我还是想记住你的神情，你的忧伤的眼睛，至少在不得不拥抱永恒的孤独时，这会让我平静。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

我一生很幸福。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始想过也许可以让0和Hansi有更好的结局，但仔细一想按Hansi的性格肯定不会那么做，即使是非典型养成，即使养成对象外表是成年人，真要HE了也挺冲击伦理观的😂
> 
> (我可是个有原则有担当的渣渣呢🌚)
> 
> 不过顺便给大家推荐一首我很喜欢的歌吧，Alistair Griffin的Chemistry，大家可以脑补一下他们要是真的在一起了……那这个真是绝配BGM😂
> 
> 虽然番外篇是Hansi视角，但是BGM里的  
> “Leave me at last.Leave me with good will.”却是0的心境。
> 
> 每一个人都以自己的方式追逐着不朽，而唯一真正能实现不朽的0，即将失去他最依恋的人。在他漫长的无止境的生命中，会目睹无数次死亡。
> 
> 那么就完结撒花啦(￣▽￣)~*


End file.
